Fixing my House
by HallOfUniqueSuperExperts
Summary: My own version of House M.D. Season 8, started before the release of the actual season 8. Contains Huddy, and Hilson friendship. Rated T for being House.
1. Pt1: The only choice left

I had to write a fanfiction about how I'd like Season 8 to begin. The directors ruined Huddy, so I'll have to make something up to fix it.

I don't own House M.D. (Isn't that obvious?)

A/N: Is referring to song lyrics allowed? Please tell to me in your reviews. If not, I'll edit it someway.

* * *

><p>"<em>You wanna know how I feel? I'm hurt." <em>

"_I know. I'm sorry"_

"_It's not your fault." _

She couldn't believe what had happened. He told her it's not her fault. This made it seem more like she would be the root of all evil in the world and the cause of all his problems. This 'he' is Dr. Gregory House, her former employee and her ex-boyfriend, a drug addict doctor who had always avoided all of his problems, and now once that he actually was able to let out his anger and disappointment, her house had a huge hole in it. She, Lisa Cuddy, would never forgive him, and if she ever saw him again, she would sue him to court for mental pain and damages to property.

But still, after all this, there was a part which was worried about him, and maybe even... but she didn't want to think about it.

At an unknown location:

He had just done the dumbest thing he could ever do. He had ruined his relationship with his boss who was his ex-girlfriend, and also probably with his best friend James Wilson. He had hurt them both both physically and mentally and could never forgive himself for what he did. He had done a lot of stupid and horrible things before, but this was over everything. He should've been able to control himself, but all the amount of anger and sadness... he just couldn't control it.

Dr. Gregory House was a mess. He had once again taken an overdose of Vicodin. The hookers he ordered had just left and he was left alone once again. He opened up the radio to listen to what was on.

_**Hello, and good morning this is Jimmy Blotski. The morning starts with a search warrant for the famous medical doctor, Dr...**_

He switched channel.

_**And now What I've Done from Linkin Park. **_

What he had done? The most genious doctor in the whole world and the only option he thought he had was driving through his girlfriend's, or actually ex-girlfriend's, house.

There could've been a lot of blood in his last farewell with his friends, but gladly there wasn't. He didn't have any excuse for what he did.

He has never regretted anything more than this. But for him, there was no 'mercy to come and wash away'.

He has faced himself, maybe for the first time for years. He has made a big decision. Maybe it was time to end it all.

He shutdown the radio exited the motel room he was sleeping in. It was about 65 feet high. There was a beautiful view to a beach. This was a perfect choice for his last sight. He rose standing on the fence which kept people from falling. He felt wind blowing on his cheeks. Maybe Wilson would come save him once again and he wouldn't have to commit suicide. "Gregory House! Come down from there. And don't jump, use the stairs." Not quite what he expected - it was the cops. "I would, but I can't." "Why not?" "Because then you would arrest me and then hand my faith to my ex-boss's hands, and she would make my life more hell than it already is." "Come down and we'll talk." "Ok then, I'll come down." He jumped. "No!" A crash sound was heard as House hit the ground. "This is unit 23, we need an ambulance at Retro Motel near the beach."

At PPTH:

House was rushed to the ER. "We have a patient who jumped from 65 feet to commit suicide. He has a possible broken neck, a brain injury, and confirmed broken both legs." The paramedic said. Foreman was the first doctor to rush to House. "House?" As Wilson heard the name 'House' as he was walking in the hallway, he rushed straight to where he was. "House? What happened to him?" "He tried to commit suicide from a 65 feet motel." Foreman said. "Umm... did he really drive through Cuddy's house?" "Yeah, he did." "Put him on a ventilator just in case and take him to the MRI." Foreman ordered. Cuddy was walking in the hallway as he saw House being rushed towards the MRI. "I can't believe my eyes... what happened?" "He tried to commit suicide." Wilson said. "What?" "It is hard for me to believe too. He has a possible cervical fracture and brain injury, and confirmed both broken legs." "Commit suicide..." Cuddy said in a guilty and a sad tone. "Maybe he really regretted what he did for once." Foreman said. "Or then it was his way of once again avoiding all the pain." Cuddy said in a bit of a rise in his tone. "He can never change. After the MRI has been done and it has been noted that it's safe for him to be transferred to a different hospital, do it." She said and left. Wilson ran after him. "Are you really sure about this?" "He drove through my house! He drove through my fucking house!" "I know, I know, calm down. I know it's hard to forgive him for this and you might never be able to, but could you even try? He hurt me too, but I have already forgived him. Please Cuddy." Wilson stared at Cuddy. "Fine. He can stay here until he has healed, but keep him out of my eyes." "You won't regret this." Wilson said in a happy tone. "Oh, and by the way, his ex-own diagnostics team can treat him. I don't want my other doctors' time to be wasted on him."

* * *

><p>I lost motivation on Cardiac Broken after I saw S7 finale, blame the directors of the show. I just had to write this. Please be patient, I might continue it when I have time and motivation. Oh, and R&amp;R and give constructive criticism so I can make these fanfics better :D.<p> 


	2. Pt2: It's not going to be easy

Thanks for your reviews, I was suprised to get 10 just for one chapter :D. Here's the continuation.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. (Obvious)

A/N: There's a reason for Cuddy acting how she acted. You'll see in the further story.

* * *

><p>At patient room 243 of the intensive care unit of PPTH:<p>

"Well, what did the MRI show?" Wilson asked. "No cervical fracture. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up from his coma, if he ever does." Foreman said. "I know you're worried. He has survived many times before, this isn't different." "It's not that. Everything's just very complicated by the moment." "Everything is going to be fine, trust me. Once House gets up to the wheelchair, he's back to normal." Foreman tried to comfort Wilson. "I'm not so sure about that. He has done many crazy things before, but this goes _very _much over the edge. Although he drove through Cuddy's house, I didn't expect this. He left Cuddy's house smiling." "Are you trying to say that he's changing?" "I guess... and I wish Cuddy would believe that too." There was a small silence. "Don't worry. I was suprised that she even let him be here. It's a good start." "Shouldn't you both be working?" Cuddy just arrived. "I'll go." Foreman said and left. "How can you be this mean, Lisa? He doesn't deserve to be treated like an animal, and besides, you said that I'll have to keep him out of your eyes..." "I don't think he can move anywhere in his condition." "Lisa..." "Go now!" Wilson left staring angrily at Cuddy. She sat down on a chair next to House's bed. "Why did you have to go ruin my life?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I didn't expect you to hurt me this bad. Even if you don't care about me..." She was about to start crying. "...but still, I don't want anything bad happen to you. I care about you and I need you. I...love you." The first tear dropped to her cheek. She started moving towards House. She kissed him. "Haha! I knew it!" "Wilson? How long you've been there?" "Just arrived to hear you say you love him. I just knew it! And you even kissed him!" "Don't get too overexcited, this doesn't mean we're getting back together, neither that I'm forgiving him." "Then what was that?" Cuddy thought about it for a second. "A good start." She said smiling. "That's ok." House slowly opened up his eyes. "So, afterlife exists after all." He said. "You're not dead." Wilson said. "Damn." "Why did you do it House?" Cuddy asked. "I wanted to see whether afterlife exists after my first attempt failed." "This is a serious thing!" House was silent for a small bit of a time. "Fine. When I got to the motel I jumped down from, I realized that... I can't live without this hospital, without all the puzzles, without my medical team, without my friends...without Rachel, and without you." Cuddy was shocked. "You actually gave up?" Wilson said. "Yeah, I guess so." "Lisa?" "What?" "I'm very sorry for your house and I'm ready to take the charges." "House..." "I understand if you can never forgive me, and fire me, but please, don't kick me out of your life. I need you." "House..." "I think I'll give you two peace to talk alone." Wilson said and left the room. "I love you, even if it doesn't seem like it." "I haven't yet fired you." "Yet." "And you can return to work when you've gotten better. And, I think I'm forgiving you. Slowly, but I am. And I will not sue charges." "Okay." "Okay? Is that all you have to say?" "Yeah." Cuddy gave an angry look at House. "Just kidding. I'm very glad you're forgiving me." Cuddy sighed at relief. "I need to go now, but I'll come check you later, ok?" "Ok. And one more thing. I'll pay for the house." "We'll talk about that later. Now, excuse me, I got some work to do."

As she was walking towards her office, she thought that maybe Gregory House could really change. And even if it would be temporary, she would not let him slip away anymore.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short length, but I ran out of time and ideas for the time, and I thought it would be good to end it here. Chp. 3 will be a lot longer, I promise. R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Pt3: A shocking discovery

Time for chp. 3! I promised to make this a lot longer than chp. 2, and so I did. Might've not reached the expectations, but at least a 1000 actual words.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. (Does this really have to be written in every chapter?)

A/N: Do you think that some of the lyrics of Jimmy Eat World's song "Pain" fits House? _"I don't feel the way I've ever felt_", _"Anyone can find the same white pills", "It takes my pain away", "Anything but bother me" _etc. Listen to more of it on YouTube.

* * *

><p>Patient room 243:<p>

Chase, 13, Foreman and Taub walk into the room. "Hi, we came to see how you're... what the?" 13 started. "Is that the Playstation from the children's clinic?" Foreman asked. "Yup, that's it." House responded. "It's for the kids! You should not be using it." Foreman said. "I have been pretty childlish lately. And besides, the children's clinic already has a PS3 and an X360." "How did you even get it here?" Taub asked. "Let's play guessing game. Chase starts." House said and paused the game.

"Well... I assume Wilson brought it and Cuddy won't be happy." "Wrong. 13." "You blackmailed or bribed a nurse to bring it." "Who do you think I am? Foreman's turn." "It's pretty obvious. You blackmailed Cuddy to bring it by saying that you would keep yourself here longer unless she would bring you it." "Chase and Foreman guessed one keyword, so let me tell you all of them: Cuddy, love and pity. Taub's turn." "So, Cuddy brought it to you of free will?" "Yup. She told me she's forgiving me." "Well you're a lucky man. You drove through her house and she's still able to forgive you." Foreman said. "It's not luck, it's my charm." "I almost forgot, here's your 'improve soon'-present." Chase said and handed House a patient file. "Chronical liver failure, neurological symptoms; vision blurring, dizziness, confusion, unability to speak." House read. "He was one day in the ER because of sudden fainting, they were about to discharge him, but then they saw that his eyes were yellow." Taub said. "The liver failure was followed by the neurological symptoms." 13 said. "No cardiac symptoms?" House asked. "Not recorded." Chase said. "PET-CT?" "Nothing." Taub said. "Closes out liver cancer. Alcohol or drugs?" "Neither was found in his blood." 13 said. "Take a biopsy of the liver. If it's chronic and wide-spread, check the database for a new liver." House ordered.

The team left the room and Cuddy walked in. "Hi." "Hi." "So, how you've been doing?" "Good, but would've been better with you." "House... we need to talk." "Well you look serious." Cuddy sat down. "Is something wrong?" House asked.

Two days earlier:

"_Wilson? Can I come in?" Cuddy asked. "Sure, I was started to get pretty bored actually." Wilson said. "I better get straight to the point. I think I have symptoms of __cholangiocarcinoma." "Are you sure?" Cuddy nodded. "Let me take a closer look." Wilson checked Cuddy's face and eyes. "There is a bit of yellow in your eyes and skin." Wilson said. "I want to have a biopsy." "Okay, I'll do it. Are you going to tell House?" "Not until my suspections are confirmed."_

"Cuddy?" "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking... I hope you don't expect too much." "I know, this video game sucks." "I mean from our friendship. Although I'm forgiving you, it doesn't automatically mean that we could be together again." "What do you mean?" "If we started our relationship again, it might ruin our friendship for good." "I drove through your house and you're still talking to me. What could go worse?" "Everything. Listen, I don't want to lose you completely from my life. I need you." Cuddy said. "You gave up like I did? Okay then. If it's what you want." "That wasn't all..." Cuddy started but was interrupted by House:

"You told me your opinion, and I accept it! There's nothing to talk about anymore!" House yelled. "House, listen to me..." Cuddy yelled, but was interrupted by House: "If you want to be just friends, that's fine. Neither I want to lose you completely from my life." "House..." "Shut up!" House yelled and digged the Vicodin can from his pocket and was about put 5 pills in his mouth. "House! I have liver cancer."

House dropped the pills into the ground. "What?" "Yeah." Cuddy said holding up tears. "I'm sorry, I..." House mumbled. Cuddy started to cry. "Come here." Cuddy layed down on House's chest. "I'll be there for you, I promise. No matter what we are." "Can you really?" Cuddy said and rose up. House was silent. He remembered how he had betrayed Cuddy when he had to take Vicodin to even survive to support her the last time she was sick. "I can. I'm changing." "I wish I could believe that." Cuddy said and left the room crying. "Cuddy! Wait!" House said and stood up from the bed crashing the Vicodin pills under his shoe. "Aah!" He cried in pain as his broken bones cracked even more. He started walking slowly towards the door and exited the room to the hallway. "Wait!" He yelled as he saw Cuddy go towards the elevator. "House? Sit down now!" Cuddy said and started walking towards House. House kept walking. "I can be there for you." House's leg cracked and he fell to the ground. Cuddy layed down next to House. "Are you ok?" "In the shape of my life." He said moaning in pain. Cuddy's cellphone rang. "Foreman?" _"Are you in House's room?" _"I just left." "_Could you go back? He doesn't answer his patient phone." _"Not necessary. He's here with me." _"Could you give the phone to him?" _"How's our patient?" House said. _"The biopsy showed acute liver failure. He's having a very high heart rate." _"The heart... of course." _"Did you get up with something?" _"Sick Sinus Syndrome." _"The symptoms don't refer to..." _"They do when you look them separately. Sudden fainting can be explained by sudden sinus arrest. The liver failure can be explained by a thrombi caused by Atrial Fibrillation." _"And the neurological symptoms can be explained by brain stroke caused by one of those thrombis." _"Treat for stroke and take a Holter. If it confirms our suspections, implant an atrial pacemaker." _"Okay." _"This case was too easy, one of my most easiest ones. House hanged up. He and Cuddy started staring at each other. It was like they would still be together. They started getting closer each other and their lips met. House ended the kiss. "You promise you won't take any Vicodin ever again?" Cuddy asked. "I promise." "Then hand rest of the pills here." House took the pills out of his pocket and hesitated a bit, but gave them to Cuddy. Nurses came to pick up House with a wheelchair. "Now I'll have to lengthen your sick leave for weeks." Cuddy said. "It doesn't matter when I have the Playstation... and a girlfriend although she's dying." House said with a little question in his tone. Cuddy tried to smile a bit. "I guess so, but not until I receive a 10,000$ check on my table." She said as House was taken back to his room.

Once House was in his room, she went to the elevator and started crying again. She was afraid of being alone. She was afraid she would not live to see her daughter go to school. She was afraid of dying in the operation table.

As the only available (succesful) treatment for cholangiocarcinoma is complete resection, but it was unsure would it work in her stage of liver cancer.

Even if she died, she would die happy if House and Rachel would be next to him.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Chp. 4 will be even longer!<p> 


	4. Pt4: So this is how it feels

A fast update, but at least still 1000 words. Do you think I'd let Cuddy die and leave House alone? It is left to be seen, but remember, I'm a strong Huddy pairer.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

A/N: Changing style of writing for easier to read.

* * *

><p>At patient room 243:<p>

House was playing Crash Bandicoot 3 for the PS as Wilson walked in.

"How're you doing?" He asked.

"My legs are broken to pieces, I've left Vicodin and I had one kiss with my dying boss, so pretty regularly." House said and shut down the PS.

"So Lisa told you, you left Vicodin and you're back together?"

"Almost, expect that she wants me to bring a 10,000$ check to her table before we officially are together. But that's just a formality."

"You're actually paying for her house?"

"Yeah. Too bad I can't walk and don't have any checks currently..."

"Don't even think about it. I can't loan you any money at the moment."

"I didn't mean that. I was about to ask could you go pick some checks from my house and bring them to me, and then I'd sign one of them and you'd take it to Cuddy."

"I can do that, but House..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?

"About Lisa, her cancer, your relationship, and everything..."

"Not necessary. She's coming here at 3 pm and then we'll clear everything up."

"At least tell me how you felt when you heard that she has cancer."

"Very very happy." Wilson gave an angry look at House. He sighed and said: "I felt myself very sad."

"You really are changing House. I'm glad that you're."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me to change."

"You're changing because you love someone. It is a real big achievement for you, House. Me and Lisa are proud of you."

After a long silence with House and Wilson staring at each other, House said: "Go get those checks already."

"Okay." Wilson said and left

At Cuddy's (partially collapsed) house:

Cuddy was looking at her house confused. House had driven through her house (funny, House and house) and almost killed her and Rachel. Still, she had forgiven him and they're together now.

"When can I see Hows?" Rachel said.

"We can go see him after we've taken some of our small furniture to the motel." Cuddy answered

"Momma?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Hows try to hurt us?"

She hesitated the answer. "Of course not." She was able to get out of her mouth.

"Why did he drive through our house?"

"He was... angry."

"Is he anymore?"

"No, he's a lot happier than ever." Cuddy said and wobbled a little.

"Momma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick." She hadn't yet told her daughter about the cancer, and probably never would. Rachel could not understand in her age what cancer is and what it might lead to in the end.

"Will you get better?"

"I'm not sure, honey. Listen, even if momma went away, I'd still be there for you."

"Why would momma go away?"

Cuddy was holding up tears. She couldn't say anything, just look at her daughter and think: _Why me?_

"Momma's not going anywhere. So, you carry some of your toys and I'll carry these pictures. And then we'll go see House."

"Yippee!"

Patient room 243:

House could not stop thinking about Cuddy and her cancer. He had never felt this worried, due to Vicodin causing him not to feel anything, and that he had never loved anyone this much. He wished that it either would've been a misdiagnose or the tumor would just mystically disappear.

But he knew that the chance of misdiagnose was very little as Wilson was the one to diagnose her. And how could the tumor mystically disappear without any treatment.

But the chances for a succesful treatment are slight: chemotherapy doesn't usually completely remove the tumor, only slows it's growth down. Complete resection is very hard to do, and isn't usually succesful unless the whole tumor is removed. In some cases liver transplantation does work, but rarely.

House's thinking was distracted by a joyful yell: "Hows!"

"Well hello little miss Cuddy. How have you been doing?" House asked as Rachel jumped to hug him. Cuddy followed after her smiling.

"Momma's sick."

"I know, but she'll be better."

"Momma said she doesn't know will she."

"I'm the medical genius here and your mom, well she knows a lot of medicine too, but I know much more."

"Our house is badly broken."

"Yeah, I know."

"We live in a motel."

"Well, that I didn't know."

"Can we live with you?"

"Umm..."

"Please Hows!"

"Rachel! We're fine in the motel." Cuddy said.

"But momma..."

"I could always give the keys to my apartment to you and you could live there temporarily."

"You don't need to..." Cuddy hesitated.

"Here you go." House gave the keys to Rachel.

"Momma! Momma! We can live at Hows's house."

"Well... that's great. Go wait to the elevator, I'll follow." Rachel ran to the elevator.

"Come on, it's not like we're moving together." House said as he saw Cuddy's face. Cuddy sighed. "So, have you yet decided what treatment you'll take?"

"I will undergo a complete resection."

"Oh, ok. When is the surgery?"

"In two days."

"Okay... I will be there for you when it happens."

"You must rest..."

"I can't rest when I think about you!" House almost yelled.

"You've never shown me how you feel that much."

"I'm changing as I said. So, at what time is it?"

"11 am."

"I'll be there. Is Wilson the operator?"

"Of course. I wouldn't trust myself on any other oncologist."

"Momma! I'll have to do wee!" Rachel yelled from the elevator.

"Wait a second, honey! I must go now. Let's talk about the surgery tomorrow." Cuddy said and was about to leave.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"A goodbye kiss."

Cuddy went to House and kissed him, and left.

In two days. He would only be able to be with her for two days.

For the first time in years, he started to cry.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Pt5 Prologue

This is a short prologue for chp. 5 before the actual one. Just to keep you in excitement :D

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D

* * *

><p>At patient room 243 (with House and his team):<p>

"Cuddy's chances for survival are pretty good actually. If the tumor is small, it can be removed completely and if it doesn't renew, she'll live a long happy life." Foreman said.

"We've all been to medical too. We know that." Chase said. "But remember that chances for completely succesful surgery are slight. There almost always is a small unnoticed partion of tumor which will then start to spread again, and then it's a new surgery or chemo."

"We all know Cuddy. She wouldn't go through chemo." 13 said.

"Let's hope that the surgery is succesful." Taub said. "I guess it would be the time for House to leave to meet Cuddy in the hallway. Where is Wilson with that wheelchair?"

"Look at House. He has been sleeping for... perfectly 12 hours. Not his style." Foreman said.

"He's healing from both physical and mental damage. Even I start to believe he's changing." Chase said.

"Probably." Foreman said. Wilson arrives in the room.

"Sorry that it took so long. Had to calm down Rachel a bit." He said. "House is still sleeping?"

"Yeah, we were suprised too." 13 said. "House!" She yelled right before House's right ear.

"Wh-what?" He said as he woke up.

"It's time to leave." Wilson said.

"Okay." House said. Everyone could notice from his voice that he was very scared. Wilson brought the wheelchair next to him and House sat down on it.

"Good luck." Foreman said.

"You're like I'd be going to surgery." House said. He and Wilson left the room.

"House?" Wilson said.

"What?"

"Have you taken Vicodin?"

"10 pills."

"House! How could you..."

"I was just joking. I won't tuch Vicodin ever again."

"Phew, I already thought that..."

"...I'd renege, because I've done that very many times before. That's this _trust of a friend._"

"I believe that you're changing. So does Lisa." They arrived at the elevator and went in. Wilson pressed the button for floor 3. The doors closed and the elevator started moving upwards.

"Wilson?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't kill her? Or otherwise no more _BFF_."

"Of couuurrrrssseee...eeeee!" Wilson said as the elevator made a sudden stop.

"What now?" House said. The lights shut down for a moment and came back. Wilson tried to press floor 3 button and then the alarm button, but neither one worked. "Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn DAMN!" House yelled.

"Calm down, I'll call the operation room and inform... my battery's empty. Your phone?"

"In my patient room. Damn damn damn... Oh, I almost forgot that you're the surgeon. I wouldn't allow anyone else touch her..."

"Actually, we have a backup surgeon unless the actual doesn't appear."

"You're saying that I let Cuddy down once again?" House asked.

"I'm sorry House."

"DAMN!" House yelled and hit the wall with his hand.

Meanwhile on the hallway to the operation room:

"Where're House and Wilson?" Cuddy said.

"I knew House would let you down again." Julia said.

"Dr. Wilson couldn't make it, so I'll do the surgery. Let me introduce myself, my name's Patrick Robinson." Said the backup surgeon.

"Oh, ok..." Cuddy said and shaked hands with Patrick.

"We need to go now." Patrick said.

"Couldn't we wait for my boyfriend to arrive?" Cuddy asked.

"House if I'm correct? He hasn't been seen to leave the intensive care unit." Patrick said.

Cuddy held up tears. "I should've known..."

"He's not the right one for you. If he arrives more than an hour late or arrives at all, I'll give him a little speech." Julia said.

"No! I'll talk to him myself after the surgery." Cuddy said. 4 nurses and Patrick started taking Cuddy to the operation room. "See you after surgery. Take good care of Rachel."

"I will." Julia said.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! How will this end up? House is stuck in the elevator with Wilson, and Cuddy's operation has begun.<p> 


	6. Pt5: The mystery man

Pt. 5, the longest chapter so far. Will House get to support Cuddy? Will the surgery be succesful?

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

* * *

><p>At the stuck elevator:<p>

House is sitting in the wheelchair thinking about Cuddy and the surgery, and Wilson was trying to get his phone working.

"Yes!" Wilson yelled.

"The battery wasn't dead?" House asked.

"No it wasn't. I must call Patrick..."

"I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Shh! Hey Patrick, it's me, Wilson. Our elevator got stuck. Have you yet started the surgery? Aha. Ok, could you call the maintenance to get us out of here? Elevator number 3. Thanks."

"So, what did he say?"

"He will call the maintenance to get us out of here and delay the surgery as long as he can."

"Somehow I don't trust this 'Patrick'."

"Right after you get to know about to know about someone unfamiliar, you blame him for some kind of a conspiracy?"

"He isn't unfamiliar. I know him from somewhere."

"Ask him when we get there."

"IF we get there."

"Are you saying that he is the one who stuck the elevator?"

"Yeah."

"You're crazy. That will never change."

At the operation room:

"House's elevator got stuck. He's there with Wilson, they will come after the maintenance personnel have gotten them out of there." Patrick said.

"So, there was a good reason." Cuddy said.

"Yeah. I will delay the surgery a bit so House can make it here to support you and Wilson can come help me in the surgery."

"He won't be the main surgeon?"

"The surgery has been transferred to me already, so no. I'll call the maintenance."

Cuddy became suspicious. There was something in this 'surgeon'. But at least Wilson will be there when he operates.

At the elevator 20 minutes later:

The elevator starts moving.

"At last." Wilson said.

"I can't wait to see this _Patrick_." House said sarcastically with a little angry tone in his voice.

"He's a good person. He would have never done something like this."

"I'm not so sure. I really feel like he's one person from my past."

"You haven't heard his surname yet."

"Hmm... I bet it's Robinson?"

"Wait, how did you... Is Cuddy in danger?"

The elevator stopped and Wilson and House started going towards the operation room.

"No, no! He's a good surgeon. But the thing is that he had crush on Cuddy during medical."

"You're saying that he got the elevator stuck and volunteered for the surgery just to get her?" House nodded. "Sounds like someone I know." Wilson said.

"You probably mean _knew_."

They rushed past Julia, who got confused.

"Yeah yeah." They arrived at the operation room, and Wilson dressed himself with the surgeon clothes and helped House dress up his.

"So, we can finally start the surgery." Patrick said.

House moved to Cuddy using the wheelchair.

"You came." Cuddy said.

"You thought otherwise?" House said.

"For a second."

Patrick sighed as he was preparing for the surgery.

"Got a problem?" House asked.

"Why would I have?" Patrick said.

"Love is complicated." House said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"... Let me start the surgery now." Patrick said with an annoyed voice

"See you when I wake up. Love you." Cuddy said.

"Love you too." _You're too optimistic. _

"So, what's my role in the surgery?" Wilson asked.

"You give me tips if I'm about to do something wrong, and of course, as the best oncologist of the US, help me with everything else." Patrick said.

"You praise me too much." Wilson said.

"You two got a romantic relationship?" House asked.

Cuddy giggled a little before she was put to sleep.

"I'll be here for you. I won't leave you like I did before." House said.

"Move a bit." Patrick said as he started doing the surgery.

2 hours later:

"We have almost removed all of the tumor. This is the hardest part." Patrick said.

"I'll go tell Julia." Wilson said.

"No! No one else than Wilson does this part of the surgery." House said.

"But you yourself said that Patrick _is_ a good surgeon." Wilson said.

"I did, but you're even better. Remember, if Cuddy dies, no _BFF_."

Wilson looked at Patrick.

"It's against the hospital rules." Wilson kept looking at Patrick. "Fine, I'll go tell her." Patrick said in a bothered voice, took his gloves and mask off and left.

"Thanks." House said.

Wilson started operating.

At the waiting room:

"Has the operation been succesful?" Julia asked.

"Almost all of the tumor has been removed." Patrick said.

"What about that bastard?" Julia asked.

"House? He has been supporting Lisa whole the time. He's not as bastard as you said he has changed into from the high school times."

"I guess he really can change."

"He changed into a bastard, why not back?"

"You're right."

Patrick's phone rang. "Sorry, I must answer this."

"Okay, please inform me when the surgery ends."

"Of course." Patrick said and left. "What npw?"

"_How is our plan going?" _Asked the mysterious person from the other end of the line.

"Everything didn't go as planned. House made it to support Lisa and Wilson is the one to save her life." Patrick said.

"_How is that possible? I broke Wilson's cellphone and stuck the elevator." _

"Wilson called me from the elevator. It's either a miracle of God or you're clumsy."

"_But how did they get out... Don't tell me you called the maintenance." _

"I did, so I wouldn't wake any suspections."

"_Is that the real reason?"_

"Yeah... well, no. I felt sorry for Lisa having to be alone. She looked so disappointed and sad when House didn't appear, and I want her to be happy."

"_She can't be happy with House, I know him. And don't you want to be together with her?" _

"Of course."

"_Then let me do my job. You were the one who hired me to spy on House and help you get Lisa. Of course you can cut the deal, but..."_

"Okay, okay! Do your job. But next time, do something which won't hurt Lisa that much."

"_You're making my job much harder."_

"Then you'll get double payment."

"_Triple."_

"Fine, triple. I need to go now, call you later?"

"_Okay." _

Patrick arrived at the operation room.

"So, how is it going?" He asked.

"The tumor has been almost removed, there!" Wilson said.

"Are you sure it is completely removed?" Patrick asked.

"Let him do his job." House said.

"I'll check the liver once more." Wilson said. "Nothing. This cancer has been cured, at least temporarily."

House was relieved. He thought he'd lose her here on the table. If God existed, this would be one His miracles. But nah, he doesn't believe in _mystery magic creation creatures _which save only certain people but let millions of other people die.

"Thanks, for both of you." House said.

"I just did my job." Patrick said.

"And nothing else intervened with it? Some certain feeling? A mystery of God?" House said sarcastically.

"Haha haha, very funny. I need to go now. I'll tell Julia Lisa's fine and make a phone call. Wilson, close the surgical wound." Patrick said.

"Okay." Wilson said. Patrick left. "Why're you so annoying on him?"

"Isn't it obvious? He has a crush on Cuddy."

"Yeah, that's obvious. But what can people do about it? It's not their choice who they fall in love with."

"I know, but I want let anyone else touch MY girlfriend."

"You're a bit overprotective."

"Am I?" House said with a little sarcasm on his voice.

"House."

House sighed. "I just don't want to feel the pain of losing her again."

"You're afraid that she'll fall in love with Patrick, and break up with you?"

"Not exactly..."

"That means I'm correct."

"What can I do about it? I love her so much. I have never loved anyone this much."

"And never showed your feelings like this."

After a small silence, House said: "How's the wound?"

"Wait a sec... it has been closed now."

The nurses started taking Cuddy to the recovery room.

"Could you take me there?"

"Wait a minute, I'll clean myself up."

An hour later on the recovery room:

House was sitting next to Cuddy.

"This recovery room is really annoying. It's small, you don't have a patient phone nor a TV." House spoke to the deeply sleeping Cuddy. He watched her to her closer eyes. "I promise you; I'll never let you down again." He started smiling. "Oh, and could we have some sex after you've recovered? _Welcome-back-to-a-relationship-with-an-idiot_-sex?" Cuddy kept sleeping. "Silence means that you agree with me. Good, let's talk about the time later." House put his head next Cuddy's on the pillow, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Patrick was looking from the window. _Why didn't I tell her how I feel when I was on high school? Why I told that stupid House? _His phone rang. "What now?"

"_I got a new plan. Let's meet at 5 pm tomorrow at the cafeteria." _

Patrick sighed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Who is this mystery man and how does he know House?<p> 


	7. Pt6: A mistake?

Pt.6 (chp.7) is here! A little short, but I haven't had a lot of time to write lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

A/N: I'm not sure if _prohibition of resusciation_ is the right word for _elvytyskielto _(Finnish). It means that a person has denied resusciation when he/she is about to die.

* * *

><p>On court:<p>

"_He resusicated a patient with a prohibition of resusciation! He even wasn't on duty!" The doctor said.  
><em>

_"Do you really think that a young woman with a child and a loving boyfriend..." House said._

_"...who drove through her house." The doctor interrupted._

_"We already cleared that thing up! And I've paid for the house. Anyway, do you think that a young woman like her with a wonderful life would want not to be resusciated? " House said. _

_"It's in the papers." The doctor said._

_"!#& the papers!" House yelled._

_"Dr. House, please stop swearing and yelling in my court." The judge said._

_"Sorry, your honor. But..." House said._

_"I've made my decision. I agree with dr. House and as dr. Cuddy doesn't press charges, we can forget that dr. House defibrillated her against the prohibition..."_

_"But..." The doctor started._

_"Don't interrupt me! But as he wasn't on duty and worked against the hospital rules, I'll have to take away his medical license for a month." The judge said._

A day earlier:

"So, your plan is to reveal yourself to House, ask him for a couple of beers, and get him to work drunk?" Patrick said.

"It's just a part of the plan. House's medical license has been taken away once, why not a second time?" The mystery man said.

"Even if House's medical license is taken away, Lisa will probably still be with him."

"Don't worry, that's part 1."

"How big is your plan?"

"Well, it has 3 parts. Part 2 insists three words: epinephrine, Lisa, House."

"Wait a second... are you going to make it seem like House would've tried to murder Lisa using epinephrine to cause cardiac arrest?"

"That's what I thought. But now for part 3..."

"You're dismissed."

"It won't kill Lisa."

"It might."

"You're overpanicking. The ventricular arrhythmias caused by epinephrine can easily be turned back to normal rhythm using a defibrillator."

"No! Now exucse me, I have work to do."

"I'm your only chance."

"If you're my only chance, I don't deserve to have Lisa."

"Come on..."

Patrick was at the door of the cafeteria. "I want Lisa to be happy on Earth, not in Heaven." He left.

"Damn it!"

"Be a little bit more quiet, you're disturbing the customers." The waiter said.

"Okay, sorry..." _Quiet and quiet. I just lost 30 000 dollars and you damn idiot want me to be quiet?_

At the recovery room:

Cuddy had just awaken. "Thanks for being there for me. How's the tumor?" She said.

"It has been completely removed. Now we'll just have to wait and see if the tumor renews." House said.

"House... I'm worried."

"As your best MD, I believe and know that the tumor won't renew."

"No, not about that. About you."

"What about me?"

"You really are changing. I wish it won't hurt you anyway."

"I will cut my wrists open four times everyday." Cuddy gave a face at House. "I get more hurt if I lose you."

"I know, but..."

House's phone rang. "What now? No I don't have time now..."

"The executives?" Cuddy said. House nodded. "You can go. I want you to be able to keep your medical license."

"Are you sure?" House asked.

"Yeah." Cuddy said.

"Fine. I'll come right away." House hang up. "Love ya." He said and left the room.

An hour later:

"Well, hello Lisa." Said the mystery man.

"Lucas?" Cuddy said.

"Yeah, it's me. I've heard you are together with House. I knew House loved you, but a relationship between you?" Lucas said and started going nearer Cuddy.

"Lucas, what's wrong with you?" Cuddy said.

"Oh Lisa, I wish you would've never left me. I wouldn't have to do this." He said.

"Stay away from me!" Cuddy said.

"I will, after I've done this." Lucas said and injected Cuddy with epinephrine.

"What did you inject me with?" Cuddy asked.

"The good ol' epinephrine. It really works out if you want to cause someone a so-called _fake _cardiac arrest."

"Lucas... why?"

"You'll find out eventually."

House entered the room with his wheelchair. "Hello darling. I got you some flowers. Isn't that what good boyfriends do... Lucas?"

"Suprise suprise." Lucas said. "I need to go now." He said and left.

Cuddy started to feel faint. "He, he..." She fainted.

"She's going to cardiac arrest!" House yelled and started doing CPR.

The treating doctor arrives. "Ventricular Tachycardia, no pulse." He said.

"Where is the damn resusciation team with the defibrillator?" House said.

"There won't be one." The doctor said.

"Don't you know that precordial thump is not used anymore?" House said.

"No resusciation. She has prohibition of resusciation."

"What?" House asked shocked.

"She set it before she got her daughter." The doctor said.

"Do I need to do everything myself?" House said and left the room to the storage. "Defibrillator, defibrillator. There." House said and took it and started going quickly to the recovery room.

House arrived and planted the pedals on Cuddy's chest. "200 joules, clear!" House said and defibrillated Cuddy. "Normal Sinus Rhythm, heart rate 120."

"Now you're in trouble." The doctor said.

"I'm always in trouble." House said.

"You're not on duty, neither..."

"Fine, let's meet in court."

Back to the current time:

"...I'll have to take away his medical license for a month." The judge said.

House sighed. He turned his head and saw Lucas sitting on the last chair near the door.

"Court dismissed." The judge said. Lucas, the judge and the doctor left the room, but House stayed staring at US seal. "!#& the court system." He said.

* * *

><p>This short chapter has been written, the next one might take it up to fall to come. Sorry, but I just simply don't have time. If I do, I'll write one.<p> 


	8. Pt7: Not as easy as I thought

Finally, time for a new chapter! I promised to write one when I have time, and now I do. Enjoy, or not xD.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

* * *

><p>At House's apartment:<p>

He had, once again, lost his medical license. This time it wasn't his fault, Cuddy would never set a _DNR _on herself. It was another mystery for him to solve, although this time not medical, and it had many keyfactors: How did Lucas access Cuddy's patient file? Where did he get the epinephrine? Why did he try to kill Cuddy and when he became crazy enough to do it? Since he last time made him to turn off the patient's infusion, he was very scared when he got to know that it dangered the patient... a little bit.

His thinking was distracted by an awful pain in his leg. The pain had gotten worse and worse after stopping Vicodin and discharging himself from the hospital a couple of days ago. Cuddy would've been very negative if she knew... but in his style he didn't tell her. Some things will never change.

He rose from his armchair and went to the cabinet using his crutches to look for any pain medication, other than Vicodin of course. He found nothing else than some basic Ibuprofen packaged in the form of Nurofen 500 mg and Advil 500 mg. The packages advised taking only three pills a day between certain periods. Maybe he could take all the three at once. The pain was getting worse and worse whole the time. He opened both of the packages and took three pills from both. And was about to take them all at once but remembered:

_"I'll be there for you, I promise. No matter what we are."_

_"Can you really?"_

_"I can. I'm changing." _

_"I wish I could believe that." _

He hid the 5 extra pills in his pocket and took one Advil, wishing that it would help. At least there was one thing that might make him feel easier: Cuddy was being discharged today. House had waited the day like a little kid who waits for her mother to come home from work. This was the first time he had actually lived together with a girlfriend. Well, for pretty akward reasons: He had driven through her house and made it half collapsed.

He heard a tick from the lock. She was coming. He quickly ran to the bedroom and went under the bed to hide.

She came in. She walked into the kitchen and saw that the meds cabinet was open. She feared the worst but wished for the best. Knowing House, she went to check the bedroom and checked under the bed.

"Well, hello." House greeted happily.

"I don't even need to guess." Cuddy said.

"Not happy to see me?" Before Cuddy was able to answer, House said: "I don't even need to guess, you're happy to see your boyfriend commonly, but you're not happy to see the man who broke down your house and forced you to move out for the time of the renovation and who forced a doctor to discharge himself from the hospital." and started rising up from under the bed using his crutches.

"Now you're digging too deep into things, House." There was a small silence as they watched at each other.

House broke the silence: "Where's Rachel?"

"Julia _**demanded**_ to keep her for longer so I can heal 100%... and that we could sort our things out completely."

"Okay, so... what do you want for lunch?"

"You don't need to do it for me, I can make my own."

"Come on! I'm not that bad at cooking..."

"I'm just living here temporarily, I don't want you any extra costs..."

"I have a half of the MD's pay during this _vacation. _Don't worry about the money."

"I'm going to the store to buy some food supply for myself." Cuddy started walking towards the door but House grabbed her hand and yelled:

"Lisa!" Cuddy held her breath. "Is it really this hard to forgive me?"

"House..."

"I know everything can't work out in a second, especially with an idiot like me, but I want to try this out. Do you still want to be together with me?"

"It hasn't changed."

"Then what's so hard about this?"

"It's... different."

"How is it different?"

"Well..."

"I understand. I'm sorry." House's face turned to very serious.

"Greg..."

"You go. I'll do my own lunch in the meantime." He finished. Cuddy left the bedroom and went outside. House stared at the front door, thinking to himself: _Is this going to work out?. _His phone rang. "House."

"_Foreman here."_

"Is this important?"

"_You sound pretty serious. Is everything alright?" _

"As alright as everything can be for a patient recovering from multiple fractures of the legs."

"_Are you sure?"_

"No, I have cardiac arrest and am lying on the floor dying and crying out for God."

"_That's more like the House I know. We got a case here." _

"Don't you know the judge took away my medical license due to mistreatment?"

"_It hasn't prevented you before. This one's interesting." _

House thought for a second. "Fine. I'll come after I've eaten my lunch." He hung up and thought: _No Vicodin, no Vicodin, no Vicodin..._

* * *

><p>Next chapter is going to be about major case solving and of course, Huddy, and possibly some Lucas-Cuddy-House drama. It's going to come in 2-6 weeks, but I promise it will.<p> 


	9. Pt8: Death after another, part 1

At last, after several and more months, here's a new chapter for this story about House. I'm so sorry, but senior high you know? And sorry for House's music taste, I'm mixing it with my own. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

* * *

><p>At Princeton (front door):<p>

House was walking towards the ER front door, humming the song "How Can I Live" from Ill Nino. He walked in but was distracted by Wilson:

"What was that?" He asked.

"Never heard? How Can I Live by…" House started.

"No no! I meant what makes you so over happy?" Wilson distracted.

"Can't a man be happy without everyone always distracting his happiness?" House said sarcastically and sat down to a chair.

"Doing well with Cuddy?"

"Of course. We live happily together and are going to form the happiest family you ever seen…"

"That's great!"

"But if you mean the House who drove through her house then nothing's fine."

"She's still mad about it?"

"Yes. I mean no! I'm not sure."

"In this situation the old House would've said..."

"…no one can be mad at House forever because of his charm."

"Something like that. Lisa just needs some time to heal from the mental damage she got from the crash. Just wait and see, soon she'll be more addicted to you than you are to medical puzzles."

"I guess."

The front doors opened and paramedics rushed in with a patient. A doctor came next to them asking "What's the situation?"

"A two year old girl, was in a car accident pulse 130, BP 90/60, RR 23, possible bleeding in the brain and a broken arm."

"Have her parents been informed?" The doctor asked.

"We tried to contact her mother, she's the Dean of Medicine Lisa Cuddy. She didn't answer."

"Rachel!" House yelled and rushed after them. "What exactly happened?"

"Dr. House? What are you to him?"

House went silent for a little bit of time. "Her stepfather."

"She was in the right backseat of the car. It crushed into a truck and the driver was killed immediately." The paramedic said.

"Was the driver Julia Cuddy?"

"You don't have the authority to know that."

"Does she have a doctor yet?"

"Me, but I can give this case to you if you want." The doctor said.

"I'll take it." House was given the case file. "Hmm… everything doesn't quite match."

Wilson came next to House. "Possibly a puzzle?"

"Check this out." House said.

"Ventricular arrhythmias, fever up to hypertension. Sounds like an infection of some kind."

House's phone rang. _"Where are you?" _Foreman asked.

"Leave your case for later. We got a new one."

"_What? House, we've already…"_

"It's Rachel."

"_No way!"_

"Yes way. Prepare a place for her in there."

"How are you going to tell Cuddy that Julia's probably… dead?" Wilson said

"I'm going to meet her personally." House said and handled the case file over to Wilson. "You take over while I'm gone."

"House!"

"Thanks." House said and ran away.

* * *

><p>Very short, but I will write more tomorrow. (12-24 h from now.)<p> 


	10. Pt8 pt2: Death after another, part 2

Time for part 2. Will Rachel live and will House find Cuddy?

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

* * *

><p>Nighttime near the renovated house of Cuddy:<p>

House was walking towards the hole which his car had left. The wooden frame had already been set up and the outer wall had already been started to build. "Cuddy! Cuddy! I know you're here somewhere." It was almost midnight and House had been searching for Cuddy the whole day. "Wanna play hide and seek? Fine. You'll be the first one to search." He said sarcastically. "Lisa, this is important. Rachel is in hospital. She probably has…"

Cuddy appeared from behind the wall. "In the hospital?"

"She was in a car crash. But that's not…"

"Is she badly injured? Does she need to go to surgery?" Cuddy rushed towards House and hugged him.

"Her injuries are not bad, but…"

"But what?"

"She has hypertension and has had arrhythmias several times. Seemed like an infection in the heart, but it was disclosed by the team."

"You should be there with her! Not here looking for me…" House gave her a sad look. "You're not telling me everything, are you?" House sighed. "Julia? Is she okay?" House turned his head down. "No…"

"She died immediately in the crash. The truck crushed her skull. You can figure out the rest."

"No… NO!" Cuddy started crying hysterically and punching House. "It's your entire fault! If you didn't drive through my house! If you wasn't so selfish! If we had never been together! None of this would've happened."

"I guess you're right."

"Leave me alone!"

"But Lisa…"

"Go away!"

"Fine." House said and left.

"_Why me?" _Cuddy thought in her head, sat down and kept on crying.

Back at PPTH:

"So, we have disclosed myocarditis, and auto-immune diseases. And it's not a bacterial infection since her infection values are so low." Foreman said.

"But what virus causes arrhythmias and hypertension?" 13 said.

"Almost any virus can cause hypertension if not treated well. Then the hypertension can cause arrhythmias due to dehydration and other matters." Chase said.

"So, we have to start disclosing hundreds of different viruses out of nothing." Taub said.

"If House was here, he would probably suggest us to cause her symptoms." Wilson said. The others gave him an angry look. "Not that I accept it. Take blood samples. Start with the most basic viruses and move to rarer ones." The team left the room. Wilson's phone rang. "Hey House, we've disclosed bacterial infection…"

"_You're probably testing for viruses currently."_

"Just started."

"_You're slow."_

"Where are you?"

"_Knock knock." _

"Who's there?"

The door opened. "Knock knock jokes aren't funny."

"Where's Cuddy?"

"Alone at her house. She blames me for everything."

"You must understand her…"

"I do…"

Taub ran into the room. "Rachel's having a liver failure."

House and Wilson got shocked. "Get it under control and come here."

30 minutes later:

"Hepatitis B?" Taub suggested.

"Where would've she got that?" 13 asked.

"Hey House, do you know if Rachel has been on any parks lately?" Foreman asked.

"You should ask Cuddy. But because she's not here I suggest that yeah." House said.

"Maybe she has stepped on a hype." Wilson said.

"What are you waiting for? Taub and 13, go take a blood sample and come back when you have the results." House said.

"Are you okay?" Foreman asked House.

"Compare me to Cuddy and ask again." House said and left the room.

Wilson ran after him. "Where're you going?"

"To get Cuddy see her daughter."

"She comes when she's ready."

"I'm ready." Cuddy said from behind them.

They turned towards her. "Then let me take you to her."

5 minutes later on Rachel's room:

"I see the blood samples have already been taken. Do you want me to leave or…" House said.

"No! Just stay."

House sat next to Cuddy. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Cuddy said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Cuddy sighed. "She'll be ok. I promise."

"She must be ok. I don't want to lose both of my…" Cuddy started crying and leaned on House.

Taub came in. "It's not Hepatitis. Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No. Just keep on testing." Cuddy said and rose off from House's shoulder. "My sweetie."

Taub came to the other side of Rachel and started taking more blood samples. House rose up.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"I need to think." House went to sit down to his office and started throwing the ball on the wall as usual. He remembered the day he was babysitting Rachel with Wilson. He didn't have much fun, but he fell in love with her immediately. His phone rang: "Gregory House."

"_Hello." _

"Oh Lucas. How's the life of a murderer? Or actually a murder attempter?"

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't trying to murder her, just ensure you go to jail." _

"You set up the DNR and gave her the epinephrine. You also knew that I would defibrillate her."

"_Of course, I couldn't murder anyone."_

"So, is there any other reason for this call than bragging?"

"_Just to say that your days with Cuddy are soon over."_

"Your days as a free man are soon over."

"_Aah, I love the irony."_

"Shut up and listen! If you come even near Cuddy, I will kill you myself."

"_Says the man with the cane. Oh, my time's up, my client doesn't have any more cash so…" _Lucas hung up.

"You mother#!*ing idiot!" House yelled at the phone. He started searching through his cabinets.

"Looking for Vicodin?" Wilson asked.

"No… I'm just searching for an old patient file, about the one patient with vagina problems."

"Do you know how much it hurts Cuddy if you start using Vicodin again? What if you die of overdose sometime?"

"I would not overdose, just take one pill for…" _Overdose. _He thought in his head and rushed off from his office.

Wilson rushed after him. "Do you know what's wrong with Rachel?"

"Julia had a heart transplant long ago. Maybe Rachel found her immunosuppressant drugs and overdosed them. Then her immune system collapsed, causing the natural bacteria in her body to cause an infection. Because of the immune collapse, it seemed a virus infection. Hypertension caused arrhythmias, the drug itself caused liver failure."

"So just antidotes? I'm reliefed."

They came to the door of the room and saw Cuddy. "She's being resuscitated."

"We know what's wrong…" House said.

The heart monitor showed asystole (aka. flat line). "Keep doing CPR and give epinephrine!" One of the resuscitating doctors commanded.

"She can't die now…" Cuddy said.

"We need her on antidotes." House said.

"What?"

"She has probably overdosed your sister's immunosuppressive drugs." Wilson said.

"I wish it wasn't too late now…" Cuddy said.

One of the doctors looked towards Cuddy and shoke his head.

"She's dead…" Cuddy said.

* * *

><p>So, here it is. I'm not sure when I'm going to write the next chapter, but I promise I will not abandon this story.<p> 


	11. Pt8 pt3: Death after another, part 3

And now, part 3: the conclusion to Death after another.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p><em>"We need her on antidotes." House said.<em>

_"What?"_

_"She has probably overdosed your sister's immunosuppressive drugs." Wilson said._

_"I wish it wasn't too late now…" Cuddy said._

_"She's dead…" Cuddy said._

"She can't be dead! Her vital signs were fine just 30 minutes ago!" House said to the doctor responsible of resuscitation.

"She's been on asystole for a very long time. By the law she's…"

"She's not dead until _**I**_ say so. Keep resuscitating and put her on a heart-lung bypass."

"House, you're just lengthening the inevitable. Just like I did with Amber!" Wilson said.

"It was too late in the beginning, but not with her! She was ok half of an hour ago!" House said.

"House… I think Wilson's right." Cuddy said with a sad tone.

"I'm the doctor responsible for her treatment! I'm the one who decides…"

"And I am her mother and your boss! I command you not to treat her anymore."

"Lisa! You can't give up now."

"I don't want her to suffer anymore."

"When she's on hypothermia, she feels nothing."

"House…"

After considering, House said: "Take her to the operating room and put the bypass on."

Cuddy started crying on House's shoulder. "If there's a God, He hates me."

"But gladly there isn't." House said with a small smile on his face.

"Actually, if there's no God, there's no afterlife."

"The cruel fact is that there's none."

"Umm... I should get going, I have a patient waiting." Wilson said and left the room.

1 hour later:

"We've got her stable. Now what?" Foreman said.

"After cooling her down we'll put the antibiotics straight to her heart." House said.

"We aren't even sure if the cardiac arrest was due to the infection or the liver failure…" 13 said.

"…or both." Taub finished.

"Just do as I say. If it isn't the infection, then we'll put the antidotes straight to her heart."

"Just inform us when she's cooled down." Foreman said and the team left the room.

"Honey…" Cuddy started.

"Yes?"

"Is she dead?"

"Legally not as her brains are still working and I haven't yet declared her dead. Technically yes, as her heart is stopped."

"Greg…?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I still have hope. I keep thinking that either the antibiotics or the antidote must heal her. _'She's my little baby so she can't die yet'_." Cuddy said and let out a little laugh.

"That's a normal mother's instinct."

"I love her so much."

"I know. I..."

"She's down to 89.6 degrees." House interrupted the moment. "I'll call the team."

Operation room 20 minutes later:

"Okay, the syringe is in the beginning of the coronary artery. Injecting antibiotics." House said.

"Why are you doing this?" Foreman questioned.

"Because I know that she can still recover. Ok, I've pulled the syringe off, close the wound."

"You know you're just lengthening the inevitable. You're giving unnecessary hope to Cuddy!"

"Has the wound been closed already?"

"Almost… there we go."

"Good. Now we must wait for some time and allow the antibiotics do their job."

"House…"

"No more pretty talk. She's one of my patients just like anyone else."

At Rachel's room 3 hours later:

"How long do we have to wait?" Cuddy asked House.

"A little bit more time to give the antibiotics time to take effect."

"Well hello."

"Lucas?" Cuddy said shocked.

"I came to see the child, which should've been ours." Lucas said and patted Rachel to the head.

House rose up furious and yelled: "Stay away from my child!"

"Your child? I thought Cuddy was her only guardian."

"Get the hell out of here or I will kill you!"

"Another reason to get you to jail." House threw Lucas against the wall and rose him up from his collar.

"You will be the one to go to jail."

"Really? See that officer over there? He came to ask you about the epinephrine-thingy and the crash. So, you better put me down." House let him down.

"I'd better be off now." Lucas shut down the first pump from the HL-bypass as he left. "Whoops." Cuddy turned it back on quickly. The police officer came in. "Good day officer." Lucas greeted before he left.

"You're Doctor Gregory House?" The officer asked.

"I am."

"And you must be Doctor Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for your daughter and your sister."

"Thanks."

"I'm here to ask you about the murder attempt."

"There's nothing to question anymore! That man who just walked out of the door is the one who injected me with epinephrine." Cuddy said.

"I believe you, but…"

"You got no evidence?"

"Well, we got some fingerprints off the syringe and are going to compare them to Mr. Douglas's."

"Is that enough to sue him?" Cuddy asked.

"We need your and Dr. House's testimonies."

"We will come, right honey?" Cuddy asked House.

"Of course, I'll do anything to get him to jail."

"Good. The prosecutor will come to meet you later."

"Okay, thanks." Cuddy said.

The officer left.

"We could try to warm her up now and restart her heart." House said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Call the resuscitation team and I'll warm her up."

10 minutes later:

"Okay, 95.9 degrees. We got Ventricular Fibrillation, defibrillate her." House said.

"50 joules. Clear!" Said the resuscitating doctor.

"No response." Said one of the nurses.

"100 joules. Clear!"

"No response."

"Let's try again. Clear!"

"No response."

"150 joules. Clear!"

Cuddy was helplessly watching from the window as her daughter was trying to be resuscitated.

"200 joules. Clear!"

"No response."

"Let's try again. Clear!"

The monitor beeped once again due to the shock that was given by the defibrillator.

"Sinus Tachycardia, pulse 121, BP 99/60 and going up, RR 18, vital signs stable."

Cuddy sighed of relief. She looked at House and started smiling, but saw that House wasn't smiling. Actually the complete opposite.

"We're going to take her to the ICU." The resuscitated doctor said.

"No, let me be with her for a while. I can take her myself."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm kidding." House said sarcastically.

The doctor and the nurses left. Cuddy watched through the window as House sat down next to Rachel.

"You know how scared you made daddy, do you sweetie?" House grabbed Rachel's hand. "I know I'm not the perfect father. But I'm trying my best." Cuddy's smile turned bigger. "Daddy loves you, you know that right?" Cuddy came in.

"Hi."

"She's going to be ok."

"I know."

"The antibiotics are doing their job. Now we'll just have to put her on antidotes for the drug and monitor her white cell count and CRP-values."

"House…"

"What?"

"I'm glad that… you let us stay at your place. Maybe later we could cook something together?"

"I'm not sure if Rachel likes my cooking."

"We'll find out soon, won't we?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>That's PT8 for you. Hope you're happy with the ending. R&amp;R!<p> 


	12. Author's Note

Hi to all fellow readers of "How Can Anything Continue?"

As my school starts soon, I have no time to write new chapters for my story at least in a month, probably three. The smallest bit of time I have to be on the computer goes for school work. This time it won't end like with my other stories: no gaps of years between chapters.

So, I hope you understand. I'm going to Medical University (that's how it's known here in Finland) after high school, so it's going to need a lot of work to get there.

Oh, and happy new year :)


	13. Pt9: A fresh start

I already thought I wouldn't write a chapter for How Can Anything Continue on my vacation, but at last I got an inspiration! I even changed the title! I'm also changing the structure, so your reading will be made easier. So please, R&R! Oh, and my grammar should also be a little bit better, as in high school I'm currently having an English course, 50% based on grammar.

(The title does sound like it could be used by someone else so if it is, please tell me so I won't get blames for plaguing.)

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

A/N: I want to finish my story before and if SOPA is approved by the US congress. Even Finland has signed the contract, damn it! So please, sign any petitions against SOPA and join groups fighting against it, so that the internet will stay as free as it is now.

* * *

><p>PPTH, Wilson's room:<p>

"No new tumors can be sighted in your liver, but…" Wilson said.

"Phew, I'm relieved." Cuddy said.

"…I'd still recommend you to continue chemotherapy, just in case." Wilson started, but noticed how Cuddy's face turned sadder. "B-but just for a few weeks, it's for your own safety."

"I guess I'll have to."

"And stay out of work. You are still recovering from a surgery."

"I can take care of myself. I'll be back at work tomorrow."

"You can't, you know it yourself."

"Wilson! When is the next chemotherapy?"

"3:30 pm tomorrow."

"Could you move it to 5 pm? I have a lot of work piled after my little vacation."

"I _demand_ you to stay at home." Wilson said, with his tone changed to oppressive.

"We'll meet tomorrow."

"Lisa!" Wilson yelled too late as Cuddy had already left the room. He dialed a number on his phone. _"Come on damn it, answer!" _He thought to himself.

_The number you tried to contact cannot be reached._

"Called me?" House said as he stepped into the room.

"It's about Lisa."

"Has she told something about us? Does she regret something? Or has her tumor grown again?"

"No, no, no! It's just that she should rest, as a MD you know that."

"I missed the resting class on medical, but maybe you could tell me."

"This is serious. Cuddy's on chemotherapy. Although she tries to hide it, she's clearly weakened physically."

"I'm pretty sure she knows the condition of her body better than you and I. Although I know many, many things about her body…"

"She has just lost her sister! And she almost lost her daughter! She has also weakened on a psychological state, you know that."

"I know and I'm there to support her."

"Then you should talk her out of work. It doesn't do well for her."

"Believe me Wilson; you don't want to interfere now. Let her heal her own way."

"She won't heal, House!"

"She's your goddamn patient! If you really are so concerned about her well-being, then talk to her yourself."

"She doesn't listen."

House's alarm beeped. "Sorry, I need to go now." He left the room.

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's office:<p>

"Is this important?" House asked as he stepped in.

"I just wanted to see my boyfriend." Cuddy said and hugged House tightly. "You know how much you mean to me, don't you?"

House was silent for a small time. "Of course I do." House closed his eyes and put his hands on Cuddy's hair.

"Wilson's worrying too much over me. I know my _own_ body better than anyone. And I have you, the best MD in the world, as my boyfriend." Cuddy opened the button of House's pants. "You know what really would make me feel better?" Cuddy started but felt dizzy and stepped backwards. A group of grey hair was left in House's hand.

House looked at the hair stunned. "Maybe I should get going." He said surprised. Cuddy was silent. "Do you mind having meatball sauce for supper when we get home?"

"S-sounds great." Cuddy answered.

"So… We'll see at Rachel's room at 10 pm?"

"Just like we always do."

House left the room and was confronted by Wilson.

"That's Lisa's hair, isn't it?"

"No, it's the hair of her dying dog. What do you think?"

"She's not fine, House."

"She is fine. She sleeps 9 hours a day, it's enough."

"It's not enough. Why do you keep denying facts?"

"I'm not denying facts. The patient is healthy when she says she's healthy." House said and started walking away.

"House… Please. This is not for me, it's for Cuddy."

House stopped for a small bit of a time but started walking again.

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics:<p>

"Have we got any interesting cases?" House asked.

"Here's one. He has respiratory problems." Foreman said and handed House a patient file.

"Constant infections, not a viral or bacterial, respiratory passages need to be kept open using asthma medication." House read from the file.

"Asthma has been disclosed." Thirteen said.

"Auto-immune reaction?" House asked.

"Disclosed." Chase said.

"We still took the blood culture a second time just in case." Taub said.

"Well, now you've been spontaneous." House said.

"We just want to give more time to… you know." Chase said.

"What?"

"Support Cuddy." Foreman continued.

"Very nice of you, but I think I can handle my own schedules myself."

"O-okay." Foreman said. 13 was stunned at House's chill reaction.

"But call me when you get the results. I'm going home premature. By the way, I wouldn't even have to be here, as I don't officially have the permission to work." House said and left the team on its own.

* * *

><p>ICU, Rachel's room (10 pm):<p>

Cuddy was already ready to leave with Rachel as House came in. "Well hello sweetie." House said and grabbed Rachel into his arms.

"Momma has lost hair." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Has she become old?"

"I'm even older. I can barely walk on my own."

Cuddy let out a little laugh.

"Shall we go?" House said and they left.

House's home, 20 minutes later:

"Here we are, home sweet home." House said.

"Hows sweet hows." Rachel said.

"You're right. I'm the sweetest man alive."

"Go play with your toys, me and _Hows_ will prepare the food." Cuddy said.

"Actually, it's ready so come eat." House corrected.

"When did you have the time?" Cuddy asked.

"I came home premature; the team had already done everything they could."

"How is your newest patient?"

"Constant infections in the respiratory passages. No bacterial or viral causes."

"Doesn't sound too bad…"

House's phone rang. "Don't say yet. House."

"_The patient is having a respiratory failure. What should we do?" _Chase asked.

"How many courses did you miss in medical?"

"_Should we put him on HLBP?" _

"What do you think you idiot?"

"_Well…"_

"Then do it and leave me and my family alone." House said and hung up.

"Family?"

"You are my family now."

"I'm happy to hear that." Cuddy said and stepped backwards again, but this time she almost fainted.

"Is everything okay momma?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

House sighed.

"Can I come eat?"

"Yes. Hope you like partially burnt meatballs." House said.

"Don't worry. She'll eat anything after the hospital foods." Cuddy said.

"Okay, you two start eating and I'll go into the bathroom." House said.

House sat down on the toilet and sighed again. He wouldn't allow Wilson make him panic. He knows that everything is fine and won't allow anything to disturb their new family life.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it ends too soon, but my time ended too. Hope to write another chapter tomorrow. R&amp;R!<p> 


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's note

* * *

><p>I just got my fully own PC and a mobile broadband connection (3.5G up to 21 mbits) so, from now on, in theory; I should be able to write at least one chapter in 1-2 weeks, fully depending on the time I spend with my friends and doing school work.

Nothing more to say so…


	15. Pt10: Sighes, tears and a realization

Finally, at my new computer... I'm so overjoyed! At the same time as I write this chapter for Fixing My House, I'm considering to write my own story for Frasier (another one of my favorite shows) focused around the Niles/Daphne relationship. I'm not completely sure about it yet, but I do have the time now.

Update: I tried to fix the funeral to Jewish. It's nowhere near one but more than nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At House's house, 1 am:<p>

House was awake in his bed,thinking of everything that had recently happened in his life: He had driven through his girlfriend's house, had almost commited suicide, was forgiven, had stopped Vicodin... Now he has to be supporting his new family, who had just kissed death.

Cuddy had been diagnosed with cancer and went through a hard surgery. Now she's on chemotherapy. Then her sister died in a car crash. Her daughter, Rachel, was also in the car crash. In theory, it could be said to be a good thing, as it lead her to be diagnosed with overdose of immunosupressive drugs which would've killed her in time.

The chemotherapy has been very stressing, but she has been handling it very well. Although Wilson says that she's falling apart, the best doctor in the world and at the same time her boyfriend knows a lot better.

In 12 hours was going to be Julia's funeral. He has of course been invited, but Cuddy's mother won't be too happy after everything that has happened.

He started feeling annoying pain in his legs and decided to go search for pain pills. As he rose up from the bed and entered the hallway, he saw Cuddy coming from the guest room.

"Can't sleep?" Cuddy asked.

"The pain in my legs is like Wilson preaching about moral values." House answered.

"I feel like puking..." Cuddy started and puked on the floor. House was startled. "Sorry. I'll clean that up."

"No. You go back to sleep. It's going to be a rough day tomorrow, or actually today, it's 1:15 am."

"I'll be fine, but if you really want to." Cuddy said and went back to the guest room. "But promise me that you won't overdose those pain pills." She said from the doorway.

"Actually, I'd like to feel how it is to be a liver failure patient."

Cuddy went back in bed and House went to the kitchen and took some Advil. He started having small second thoughts about Cuddy's health, but them aside and cleaned the puke.

* * *

><p>At Julia's funeral:<p>

"We have gathered here today to honor the memory of Julia Cuddy. She was a supporting sister, an aunt and meant much for her family and everyone around her." The kohen started.

"_When the Jewish bullshit starts, I'll leave. I'll come back after it." _House whispered.

"_You're not going anywhere."_ Cuddy whispered back.

"_But please momma, I want to go_!" House said in a childly tone. Cuddy gave a serious face to House. _"One condition: No Jewish bullshit when the funeral is over."_

"_Not everything religious is bullshit." _

"May we all pray to our Lord." The kohen said.

"_And here it begins." _House said and covered his ears. Cuddy looked at House angry and embarrased and started praying along the others.

The kohen finished the prayer. "Before we go on, Julia's sister Lisa would like to give a speech."

Cuddy rose to the altar and started speaking. "Julia... she was a wonderful sister. She was always very supportive and protective." She started.

Rachel ran to the stage yelling: "Momma! Momma!"

"Momma is giving a speech now, honey. Go ask grandma..."

"I wanna go home! I want to play with my toys."

"Honey, this is the last time momma's going to see auntie."

"Why?"

"She... she has gone into a forever sleep."

"When will she wake up?"

Cuddy sighed deep. House looked at her closely and noticed a clear change of expression on her face. "Honey, please. We'll talk about this later."

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Rachel yelled holding onto Cuddy's skirt.

"Rachel hey, come here..." Arlene said.

"I wanna go home! Momma!"

House realized it.

"Honey..." Cuddy said tired.

"I wanna go home!"

He saw it happening in front of his eyes.

"Come here, honey. The ceremony doesn't last for long anymore." Arlene said.

"I wanna be with momma!"

"Go away!" Cuddy yelled at Rachel. She started crying and ran to House.

"Momma's mean."

"Yeah, I know."

"Everything will be ok." The kohen tried to comfort Cuddy, but got a very angry answer:

"Ok? You and your merciful Jehovah don't even know what I'm going through!"

"I understand how you feel, but please try to calm down." The kohen said.

"Calm down? That's all religion is about! Hiding the truth! You people are never honest. I made this speech for Julia, so I can leave it unspoken, as she can't hear, because she's dead!" Cuddy yelled and returned to her seat.

"Come and hug momma." She said.

"No! You are mean. I don't like you." Rachel said.

"Rachel dear..." Cuddy started but was interrupted by the kohen:

"Now, may we continue."

* * *

><p>After the ceremony and the actual burial and many tears:<p>

"Get in the car, me and momma need to talk." House said.

"Is momma ok?"

House didn't answer and closed the door.

"Well?" Cuddy said.

"Wilson's right."

"Not this again."

"I'm not really a good talker, you know that. But you must listen..."

"I'm fine. Everyone would react that way after losing one of the most closest persons in their life."

Wilson had also been in the funeral, and interrupted the conversation: "That's not all! You are recovering from a cancer, your physical condition is weakening due to the chemotherapy, you almost lost your daughter and you're living in completely new conditions."

"That's what I would've said." House said smirking a bit.

"I thought you knew me better than that House." Cuddy said, stole House's car keys from his pocket and drove away with Rachel.

"At least you came to your senses." Wilson said.

"I can't do anything about it. She's so stubborn."

"You're her boyfriend and probably the most important person in her life after Rachel."

"What the hell can I do? Talking doesn't clearly work."

"I don't know! Start calling her Lisa House or something but don't let her..."

Wilson could see House's face turn into _"case solved"_-expression.

"What? Don't tell me you're..."

House started running south.

"House! House!" Wilson yelled after him. He took his car and started driving after him.

* * *

><p>Read and review! Nothing else to say currently.<p> 


	16. Pt11: With or without you

This is going to be a long chapter, but I just realized a bad mistake I made in my last chapter: Cuddy's jewish, so wasn't her sister jewish too? She got a catholic burial... Should I fix it? Anyway, read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

A/N: I don't quite understand the "not in public domain" part of the lyrics rule in the Guidelines. Does it mean that I can copy Linkin Park lyrics freely, because they are in the public domain? Anyway, I'll take the risk now, but please IMMEDIATELY tell me if they're not allowed to be copied so the story doesn't get deleted, I don't have backup for the chapters anywhere. And I would want to tell the name of the lead singer and the rapper of Linkin Park, but because it's against the fu**ing guidelines, I can't.

* * *

><p>In Wilson's car, 3:00 pm, 3 miles to House's:<p>

"Are you really sure about this House?" Wilson said. "I mean... you just broke up and then got together into a slightly unstable relationship..."

"I have no choice." House said.

"You do. Didn't you say she's healing her own way? Time heals always. I'm pretty sure that..." Wilson continued in a panicked tone and speaking very fast.

"Come on. What is so bad about this?"

"You might ruin everything you have already. Y-y-y-you should wait a couple of years or months or..."

"I do what I want to do."

The car drove past House's house. "Wow, I didn't now you have that bad memory."

"You'll ruin everything!"

"Really?" House pulled the hand brake and Wilson's car turned sideways in the middle of the road. "See ya." He continued and left the car.

"House!"

* * *

><p>At House's house:<p>

"Honey, I'm home!" House yelled from the doorway. "I know it's a shitty cliche, but you could still answer." Dead silence. "Lisa? You know, I realized I was badly wrong. Wilson wasn't right... He was dead right. I couldn't see what was the real problem. Of course you've been through a lot..." House arrived in the kitchen and saw a small note on the table:

_Dear "Hows"!_

_Me and Rachel are leaving somewhere you don't know._

_We might never come back to Princeton anymore. _

_I've left my resignation on the table in my office._

_Tell everyone that I'll miss them._

_I know now, that we don't belong to eachother. _

_Please understand..._

_Lisa_

House scrunched the note and threw it into the trash can with full force. He was very angry, thinking to himself: _"Why was I this blind?" _He hit the table with his _hand. "Ouch!" _He thought in pain. Someone knocked on the door. He went to open it holding his hand and said: "Well well, what a big suprise."

"How did it go?" Wilson said.

"She... she left."

"I told you."

"She had already left when I came home. Probably due to the smell of the house. At least she didn't steal my car."

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing. I'm just using it as a new cane as I forgot mine in your car." House said and took support from the floor using his left hand, looking like a gorilla.

"No, you didn't."

House stood up and said "Why does she keep rejecting me?" in a serious tone.

"She has gone through a lot lately. Maybe she'll calm down..."

"_'I know now, that we don't belong to eachother.'_"

"House..."

"_'We might never come back to Princeton anymore.'_"

"She will, I know."

"She left me, Wilson. For good. I loved her so much. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

Wilson sighed. "Maybe it's not too late. Go after her!"

"What would it change? And besides, there's no _Cuddy-navigator_ in existence."

"Think, House. What places outside of Princeton could she be in?"

"A crappy desert motel?"

"Could be there too but... Now I know."

"Well?"

"If we drive fast we still might be able to catch them."

"What?"

"She told me about this nice cottage 200 miles south of Princeton. Maybe she's going to buy it."

"Come on, she knew that you'd tell me. She isn't that stupid."

"Maybe she wants you to find her. Maybe this is some kind of a game."

"I'm a good player, but don't want to waste my precious time as an unlicensed doctor treating a patient pretty sure to die."

"She's going there, go find her."

House thought for a second, but opened the door and walked to his car. "Know any good bars on the way?"

"Nope."

"Then you will soon, as you're going to join me on this _ride for love_." House said and went into his car.

* * *

><p>At PPTH:<p>

"Each time the patient seems to be improving, he gets worse." Foreman said.

"Has House answered yet?" 13 said.

"Nope."

"Darn him! We have a dying patient here, and he doesn't care." Chase said.

"Has he cared before? All he cares about are the medical puzzles." Taub said.

"I believe he has changed. Maybe he's supporting Cuddy currently." Foreman said.

"Are you serious?" Taub asked.

"Why not? I mean, it's House alright..."

"Foreman's right." 13 said.

"House will never change." Chase said.

"Whatever. Let's just try to figure out what's wrong with our patient okay? House will call when he wants to." Foreman said.

* * *

><p>At a bar 50 miles south of Princeton:<p>

"One beer." House said.

"Same here." Wilson said.

"Actually, I'd like some water." House said.

"You hate me so much that you can't even drink the same drinks as I do?" Wilson asked.

"You're the incarnation of the combination of the devil and Jesus. How couldn't I hate you?" Wilson gave the _"What the..." _look on House. "I need to be sober to drive you idiot."

"Oh... Of course." Wilson said.

They both started watching television, which had a live music show going on.

_And now the song "With You" from the Linkin Park. _

"_I woke up in a dream today,_

_to the cold of the static..."_

House sighed. He had really woken up in a dream in the morning, everything seemed perfect.

"_...It's true, the way I feel_

_was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

_You, now I see, keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes"_

After thinking for a second, House said: "We're leaving now." and rose up from his chair.

"No we aren't! I paid for the beer already."

"At least I am." House said, walked to Wilson's jacket on the stand and stole his car keys.

"Hey, what are you..."

"See ya!"

"No you won't!" Wilson ran after House but saw him speed off south. "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>150 miles south of Princeton:<p>

House was driving at 75 mph, listening to the radio. He seemed to take everything chill, but in the deepest parts of his mind, he was thinking of Cuddy's response after she would see him. He has never had a very good discretion, but this time he was sure he had thought it long enough. He didn't want to lose Cuddy and Rachel.

At last, he saw the sign he wanted to see. He turned east. "_Just 3 more miles." _He thought to himself. His phone rang. "Is this important?"

"_If the fact that your patient is dying is important." _Foreman said.

"He's not my patient."

"_Whatever. His lungs are completely destroyed. He needs to have them replaced. But we can't replace them before we know what destroyed them in the first place."_

"It would be illegal to give you any orders."

"_He really needs help! The only thing we can do now is keep him on a ventilator and give Albuterol."_

"A good doctor always checks the meds before giving them."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I really hope you haven't given the patient any bad medication."

"_Of course not! All medication in the hospital is usable."_

"Maybe for any other patients, but not specifically for him."

"_Wait... Do you mean that he's allergic?"_

"Ding! You just won yourself a rock."

"_Paradoxical bronchospasm."_

"Too bad I don't have another rock. Sorry I need to hang up now..."

House arrived at his destination: The stadium Linkin Park was singing on. He walked to the front door but was stopped by a guard:

"The show has already started. You're 4 hours late."

"I really need to get in."

"Sorry, maybe next time."

"I have something important to do."

"So do I." House sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm just doing my job."

"Is there a screen on the stage?" House asked.

"Yeah, it's newest technology, fully in high detail."

"Listen, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I'm ready to pay." House said and showed 200$.

"You got me listening."

* * *

><p>At the stage:<p>

"...so I'm breaking the habit, tonight!" The lead singer of LP finished. The crowd was thrilled. "Next, we're going to sing..."

"_How does this thing work?" _Said a voice from the speakers.

"Who was that?" The lead singer asked.

"Seems like we have a visitor. Would you mind showing yourself?" The rapper said.

A face appeared on the screen.

"House?" Cuddy said from the crowd.

"Hows!" Rachel yelled happy.

"_I never knew you actually liked Linkin Park. I do too. Well, not too much, but it's okay." _House said.

"Give me the microphone." Cuddy said to the lead singer. "How did you find us?"

"_I was going to the cottage you told Wilson about. A good bluff by the way. Then in one bar, I saw this live show. The camera zoomed to you, so you were easy to find."_

"Why did you come here?"

"_Because I realized how much I want to help you through this."_

"Oh really? Just go away, that helps a lot." Cuddy said in a sarcastic tone.

"_I want to be a part of your life."_

"We might reconsider that if I come back to Princeton someday. Just move on with your life."

"_I can't move on without you."_

"I can't move on with you. Our relationship will always be too distant, no matter even if we lived together or not."

"_What if I wanted more?"_

"What could be more? More sex every night?"

"_Maybe that too. But time to get serious..."_

"You heard him. Let's continue on, please turn the screen back to..." The rapper started.

"_Lisa Cuddy, will you take the honor of becoming a House and marry me?" _Cuddy was very shocked. _"I don't have the ring yet. But if you answer yes, I will immediately go buy it. Although it's very unlikely for you to marry me after everything that has happened..." _Cuddy was almost in tears. _"...I really needed to get here to express my feelings. It's the first time I've actually felt this strong towards anyone."_

"House, I don't know... I think I'm not ready."

"_I was pretty sure you'd say that. At least I tried." _The screen turned off.

Cuddy started to cry. She gave the microphone back to the lead singer.

"Well, that was... odd." The lead singer said. "Now let's continue."

"Momma? Are you okay?" Rachel said.

"Women release their feelings that way. It's not so bad as I before thought."

As Cuddy watched the stage again, he saw that House had taken the microphone from the rapper.

"I'm not going to give up that easily." House gave the microphone back to the rapper and dropped down to Cuddy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What's your answer? Will you marry me?"

Cuddy looked at House silent and her face turned sad.

"Fine. Good bye then, Lisa Cuddy." House started walking away from the stadium through the crowd. After he was outside, he got a phone call from an unknown number. "House."

"_It's Wilson here."_

"Did you get home?"

"_Yeah, I ordered a cab."_

"Don't expect me to pay for the costs."

"_Of course not." _Wilson said sarcastically.

"I proposed to Cuddy."

"_I saw it. That's why I called. That was really brave."_

"Did you see it to the end?"

"_I did."_

"I failed."

"_At least you tried."_

House laughed a bit. "How did I become such a softy?"

"_You changed. That's how."_

"But really. I was too overdramatic. I've ruined my image forever."

"_By the way, she was driven off the show."_

"At this point, she would be yelling at me. I'll just have to get used it. Do you know who's the new Hitler at the hospital?"

"_Probably Foreman."_

"Very surprising. I thought he liked to be commanded."

"_It's not going to be too bad." _

"The dictatorship of Foreman. At least it makes sense. Foreman and dictator. Pretty much the same."

"The dictatorship of House, may I correct?" Cuddy said from behind house.

"I need to hang up, the ex-dictator wants to talk." House turned and saw Cuddy smiling. "It would be illegal to recommend me, as I don't have the doctor's license."

"I would never recommend you. You're such a selfish dictator that the whole hospital would fall like my house when you drove through it." Cuddy said laughing.

"So..."

"The answer is yes. I'll marry you."

House was shocked. He couldn't get a word out of his mouth. "I-I-I...Umm..."

"Don't say anything, just kiss me." They kissed, but House stopped quickly:

"How did you two even get here?"

"By a big scary car." Rachel said.

"By the _great_ public transport of the USA? Didn't it cost much?" House said.

"It was worth it."

"Worth seeing me ruining my image?"

"That too, but actually I got to know that I have a boyfriend who would do anything for me and my daughter."

"All I did was abandoning a patient."

"Please House, don't ruin this now."

"Please Cuddy, it's who I am."

"Call me Lisa."

"If you start calling me Gregory."

"It doesn't sound natural."

"You will have to after our wedding. I don't like to use numbers with my surname. House 1 and House 2, sounds very intelligent."

"Maybe if I called myself Cuddy-House?"

"We have plenty of time to think of that, don't we?"

"Let's just get going."

"Fine, the car's here."

"Isn't that Wilson's car?"

"Yeah."

"He actually gave you a permission to use it?"

"Yeah, sort of. Just get in the car." House said. As Rachel rose into the car, House put on her seatbelt.

"Hows?" Rachel said.

"What?"

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"We'll see then. We'll just need to ask momma..." Cuddy had already fallen asleep into the car. "I should be the tired one here."

"Does momma have grey hair 'cause of tiredness?" Rachel asked curious.

House hesitated the answer. "Probably. Now, you go sleep too." House said and went to the driver seat. He kissed Cuddy on the lips and drove away from the stadium.

* * *

><p>Phew, what a LONG chapter. This is the biggest inspiration I've ever had. I would've written longer but decided to cut here so I won't get too tired and lose my ability to write correct.<p> 


	17. Pt12: You are what I deserve

"_Where's Mucas?"_

All I can say is that I forgot him for a second... But now he's making a return, right in the beginning.

A/N: Don't complain about Cuddy's ring size, I don't know what exactly it is, especially in the US ring sizes.

+ House's political opinion about the CIA (in this fanfic) isn't mine! I just had to invent something House might say about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD

* * *

><p>At a jewelry store:<p>

"Could you show me your cheapest 3/4 wedding ring?" House asked the salesman.

"Aaalright, wait for a sec." The salesman answered. "Here's a 14 carat gold ring. It doesn't contain any diamonds." He continued and gave the ring to House.

"How much does it cost?"

"95$. But we can negotiate if your financial situation isn't good."

"I'll take it. Here's a hundred dollars."

"Okay. Here's the receipt and five cents back. The ring has a 14-day warranty-right of return."

"Thanks." House said and went outside.

"I _so _love happy endings."

"Lucas?"

"Hi again." Lucas said.

"The top agent of the CIA has appeared before me. Why this honor of meeting one of the leaders of government assassins?"

"I just saw you drive here. Is that an engagement ring?"

"No, it's the engagement ring which I stole from the grave of your dead whore mother."

Lucas laughed. "I can't understand what Lisa sees in you. Anyway, as I said, I love happy endings. Note, _endings_."

"I thought you liked the bad ones. Lots of tears, dying and angst. Note, _dying_."

Lucas attacked towards House. "You don't realize the threath I create for your and Cuddy's relationship! She and Rachel belong to me!" His tone was aggressive.

"Oh, okay. Good luck with living in your weed fantasies." House walked towards his car.

"Do you really think that Cuddy will like that ring?" Lucas yelled after him. "It's so cheap, not even 18 carat gold."

"I don't waste money in symbolism."

"You just made my job a lot easier." Lucas said smiling.

House went into his car and left towards PPTH.

* * *

><p>PPTH:<p>

The team just sat quiet in their chairs. Foreman was jamming with his leg, Chase was playing with a jojo, Taub was reading a newspaper and 13 just stared at Foreman, with Foreman doing the same at times.

"Is it really this wierd?" Cuddy asked.

"You should be home resting." Foreman said.

"I know my health. And besides, this is the most relaxing job in the hospital."

"But why are you here guarding us?"

"It's somehow... relaxing."

"Where's Rachel?"

"At the new day-care center."

"Maybe you're just jealous you didn't get the dean job." Chase said.

"Jealous? Why would I be, I'm perfectly fine with my current job..." Foreman said.

"Foreman, I'm sorry I took the job from front of your nose. I couldn't know that House would actually _propose _me." Foreman stayed quiet, but seemed a little disappointed.

"Guess how suprised I was when I heard?" 13 said.

"Unfortunately I can remember." Taub said.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I was sitting right here where I currently am. When Foreman told us after House's call, 13 somehow was able to spit her coffee over the table and of course it hit the _unpleasant place_."

Cuddy laughed. House stepped into the room:

"If you sloths haven't found any good case, I will have to consider firing... the dictator?" He said as he saw Cuddy sitting on her chair.

"I'm going to do your job today."

"You should be resting."

"I am. Sitting here on your chair and giving commands isn't a very demanding job."

"Behold, team! Here I have a fiance whose hospital will rise to be the Fourth Reich those nazis want to achieve so much. Too bad we don't have any skinhead doctors."

"They aren't your team for the day. But you can always join them solving cases."

"You didn't tell me about any cases yet." House said to the team.

"Oh, I almost completely forgot. Here we have this one, arriving from the NYCH in a half of an hour." Foreman said.

House took the case file and opened it. "Uncontrollable vomiting, diarrhea, reoccurring infections, tachycardia, changing hypo- and hyperthermia, a history of kidney failure... Clear sepsis." Cuddy took the case file from House's hand. "Hey!"

"It's my job now. He also has wierd internal damage and blood clottages all over his body. Discloses sepsis."

"Did you really have to take the file just to tell that?"

"I'm the boss here. You go sit down with the crew."

"Of course. Heil mein Fuhrer!" House said and greeted Cuddy with the nazi greeting, using his cane as the greeting hand, and sat down.

"Until the patient arrives, we'll need to have a little conversation." Cuddy said, but as the patient was rushed past them, she continued: "What are you waiting for? Go do your job."

The team stayed on their places confused. "I think she meant that go check his inflammation and kidney values and compare them to the old ones and them come back to report." House said.

The team left the room. Cuddy looked at House smiling a bit sarcastically. "Didn't you read history back in school? That's how Hitler and Stalin kept in power." Cuddy's smile got wider. "Now if you excuse me, I'll need to go eat something." House said and kissed Cuddy. "Wanna join me?" He said from the doorway.

"Not this time, but could you bring me some sandwich?"

"I guess I'll too eat here." As he was about to leave, Wilson rushed in from the door panting. "I didn't know the marathon had already been kept." House left.

"Is everything okay?" Cuddy said.

"It's awful."

"What is awful?"

"Your job."

Cuddy laughed. "You've got an opportunity to be the boss for one day. Enjoy it."

"You start to sound like House."

"I'm going to be a House soon too."

"Have you decided the date yet?"

"He hasn't even bought the engagement ring yet."

"Strange. He called me on his way to a jewelry store this morning."

"He never told me anything."

"Maybe he wants to suprise you."

"Suprise me? I don't think so. Didn't you watch the LP concert?"

"I did I did, but I just thought that maybe he also has something romantic planned for the evening."

"House and romance? Well... He has been getting a bit more romantic lately."

"Not just a bit, Lisa. You have to admit that..."

"He has changed. I know. Don't keep repeating it. And you should be working, by the way."

"And you should not."

"Wilson!"

"Okay okay!" He said and left.

Cuddy started thinking wondering what House could plan: A romantic bath, possibly leading to the bed, where House would give her the ring? "_Nah, too traditional._" Maybe he'd just simply make a romantic dinner. She couldn't stop as her imagination kept running wild. She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>2 hours later:<p>

"Hello, Lisa."

"No..."

"Not happy to see me?" Lucas said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Cuddy yelled and rose up.

"You know, the engagement ring House bought wasn't too expensive. Just 95$."

"Are you going to try to kill me again?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I wanted to blackmail House, that's all." Lucas started to take Cuddy's shirt off, but she hit him in the face with fist.

"I thought you would be nice to me after we haven't seen for a long time."

"What the hell have you taken?"

"Nothing in the last 24 hours."

"You actually started using drugs?"

"Some cocaine twice a day normally, but I stopped so you'd be happy." Lucas grabbed Cuddy from her arms and shoulders. "I shouldn't have let House take you away."

"Let go!" Cuddy yelled. Her radio beeped. Lucas released his grip.

"You've got to go? That's a shame. We'll see later." He said.

Cuddy ran out of the room and saw House. She started feeling faint and fell on him.

"That isn't resting." House said.

"Lucas..."

"He's here?" House asked and saw Lucas come out. Without thinking he put Cuddy down in a chair and attacked Lucas, making him fall to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" He started beating him in the face.

"House! Stop!" Foreman yelled and ran to separate House from Lucas. House rose up from the floor first.

"If you don't stay away from my family, I'll kill you personally."

"Don't worry, I will. Since you don't even have a family." Lucas said, rose up and left.

"Are you alright?" House asked Cuddy.

"I am, just a little headache. By the way, Foreman, the results?"

"It's not sepsis, although his inflammation values are a bit high. Also, his kidneys are working fine. He seems to be improving."

"Whenever the patient seems to be improving, he gets worse. Keep him under strict monitoring." Cuddy said. Foreman left.

"Are you really okay?" House asked.

"Y-yeah. I'll need to go the bathroom." Cuddy said. House watched as she wobbled towards the women's room. Wilson came.

"Did you see how she wobbled?" Wilson asked.

"Thank our top CIA-agent."

"Lucas again?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you two just call the police already?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"He would probably get a pretty long jailtime for visiting her ex-girlfriend in the hospital."

"Something must be done!"

"Something will be done."

"House, if you do anything to Lucas, you'll go to jail yourself."

"I don't care."

"You should! Lisa would be devastated. I'm not sure whether she would forgive you if you really went to jail."

House was silent. "Fine, I'll contact the cops."

"Good."

"But without Cuddy." He said and left.

"She's the victim, you idiot!"

"So am I, the victim of spiritual torment." House dialed in the number of the local police.

"_Princeton Police Department. How may I help?"  
><em>

"I'd like to report a crime."

* * *

><p>I'll stop this one here. Good night (Finland time: 23:39 = 11:39 pm).<p> 


	18. Pt13: The End? Part 1

A/N: I don't know of the US law system, so I just made up my own punishment for a suspect coming near a victim. I'll fix it for ya if you tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At the local police station:<p>

"We can't arrest him yet for the murder attempt, since we haven't got enough evidence." The officer said.

"Fingerprints aren't enough?"

"The fingerprints didn't match the suspect's."

"He's a private investigator. He knows how to fake fingerprints." House said annoyed.

"We need your fingerprints too."

"Fine." The officer took House's fingerprints. "What about the use of cocaine?"

"About that... The only evidence we have is his _probable_ statements and your statement of his _smelling breath_."

"This country will never change."

"But we can fine him for coming near the suspected victim as a suspect of a crime."

"A fine will probably trigger the conscience of a cold-blooded murderer."

"It would've really helped if you brought the victim herself here with you."

"She doesn't know how to talk to cops."

The officer smiled a bit. "Well, I hope everything best for you and her. Call us if you find any concrete evidence or if the suspect comes anywhere near ms. Cuddy." He said and rose up to shake hands with House.

"I will... If I want to." House said and left the station without shaking hands with the officer.

* * *

><p>At House's:<p>

"Honey, I'm home." House yelled from the doorway. "Don't try to play deja vu with me. Where are you?" House started searching around the house, first looking for any notes from the kitchen. He found nothing. Next he searched his bedroom, guest room, bathroom and living room without finding Cuddy or Rachel. "This would be funny if it hadn't let me ruin my image!" He yelled. "_Where the hell are they?" _He thought. His phone rang. "What now?"

"_The patient has got the sepsis symptoms again."_ Foreman said.

"Interesting, isn't neo-Hitler doing her job?"

"_Wha-?"_

"You're supposed to call Cuddy, not me."

"_She doesn't answer her phone."_

"She's not home neither."

"_Shouldn't she be?"_

"She should've been an hour ago. She left walking to the nearest store with Rachel."

"_Oh... Maybe the store wasn't open and she went to the next one or something."_

"Let's hope so." House said and hung up.

* * *

><p>At PPTH:<p>

Foreman thought for a couple of minutes after the call and rushed into the diagnostics' office. "Cuddy might be in trouble."

"Trouble? What has House done now?" Chase said.

"Not House, Lucas." Foreman continued panicked.

"What do you mean?" Taub asked.

"I just called House, she should've been home an hour ago. Also, she doesn't answer her phone."

"You're just overpanicking. Did you ask him to come here?" 13 said.

"I forgot..."

"Where did you come up with this CSI-cliche?" Chase said.

"Lucas came here just 5 hours ago and attacked Cuddy."

"He did?" 13 said.

"He did."

"Now you got me concerned." Taub said.

Wilson came in. "Woah, I really _love _this dean job. Where's Lisa?" Everybody looked concerned. "What now?"

"You know that Lucas visited here, right?" Foreman said.

"Yeah, why?" Everybody stayed silent. "Is Lisa ok?"

"We think Lucas might've kidnapped him."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"It's just a theory, but..." Chase started.

"We must call the police! Does House know?"

"I think he suspects something, but I'm not sure. Maybe some of us should go pay him a visit." Foreman said.

"I'm coming." Wilson said immediately.

"Anyone else?" No one said anything.

"Let's try to call Cuddy for a few more times. Let's not hurry too much." Chase said.

* * *

><p>Back to House's:<p>

House's doorbell rang. "Dr. House! Are you there?" House was sleeping on his couch. "Dr. House, this is the PPPD!" At the moment he heard police being involved, he mumbling yelled:

"Coming, coming! Can't a man sleep in peace?" He rose up from the couch and wobbled to the door and opened it.

"Seems like you were sleeping." The officer said.

"No, I was running on my treadmill." House said sarcastically. "Got something important?"

"Actually, we got this threatening letter from someone through fax. It was traced to an office building out of town." The officer said and gave the letter to House. "When we got there, the one who sent the letter had already left."

_To PPPD from "House-knows-who"_

_Today, perfectly at 17:02,_

_I've captured Dr. Lisa Cuddy, _

_Dean of Medicine in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital,_

_and her two-year-old daughter, Rachel Cuddy. _

_If you want more information,_

_go see Dr. Gregory House. You probably know where he lives already._

_As everybody does._

_[Printed at: 19:00]_

"Why didn't he target me straight?" House said.

"He? Could it be mr. Douglas?"

House considered for a second. "Probably."

"When did you last meet Dr. Cuddy?"

"Here at home, after I brought her and Rachel from work."

"And you left to the police station right afterwards, if I'm correct?"

"No, I was just a product of your imagination."

"Stop being sarcastic, please."

"She and Rachel left to the store at the same time as I did."

"By walking? Why didn't you drive them there?"

"It's so close and in the opposite direction."

"O-okay." The officer became suspicious. "Why aren't you concerned?"

"I'm sure Lucas doesn't dare to do anything to them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You'll find them in time. And besides, Lucas could never hurt anyone."

"You never know. And besides, wasn't he the one who tried to murder Dr. Cuddy?"

"Now you believe me."

"I do actually, but..." His phone rang. "Sorry, I need to pick this. Officer Williams. Really? That's a shame."

At the same time Foreman and Wilson arrived. "Isn't that a police car?" Foreman asked. They came out of the car. The officer rushed towards House pointing him with his pistol.

"Get on the ground!" He yelled and handcuffed House. "You're under arrest as a suspect for the murder of Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"I do, but isn't it for a murder attempt?"

"Don't act. Get in the car!"

"Wait!" Foreman yelled. The police car left. "Murder of Lisa Cuddy...?" Foreman's tone was terrified.

"It can't be." Wilson said.

"Let's follow them." They went back into the car and rushed towards the police station.


	19. Pt14: The End? Part 2

The title of the chapter "The End?" doesn't actually mean the end of my story but the possible end of Huddy, and Hachel/Rouse (or whatever it's called).

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At PPPD:<p>

"I'm sorry for Williams's rapid action. He's new here and he should learn respect for his executives. You're not actually under arrest yet, but some evidence support that..."

"Tell me; Is my fiance dead?" House interrupted.

"Well..."

"Is she dead?" House started pressuring the officer.

"We're not sure." The officer said after considering. "We found some, or actually a lot of blood from the location we found your fiance's daughter."

"You found Rachel?" House started searching for her with his gaze.

"We did, she's over there. But, before you can go meet her, I need to ask you some questions." House turned his gaze back to the officer. "At first I'll give you a chance to be honest. Did you kill Dr. Cuddy?"

"I didn't."

"Is that your final answer?"

"It is. Seriously, at what point I could've kidnapped and killed her?"

"I ask the questions here. Rachel claims that you still stayed in the house when she and her mom left. So, did you lie or is it just child's imagination?"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Probably because I don't like cops."

"You're making your situation worse, you know? It's suspicisious enough that you drove through her house before and she just forgave you."

"I made a terrible mistake by then and I regret it very much. I had already before realized how messed up I was. I tried to become better for her, then she dumped me. I felt myself betrayed and hurt, but I could've never killed her."

The officer sighed deep. "Just tell us the truth: What happened at your house before she left for her possibly last trip?"

"We came home from PPTH, they left to the store, I was home watching porn and then came here to tell that Lucas had attacked Lisa."

"That's your version of the story..." The officer was disturbed by his phone ringing. "Officer Washington."

"_Hello, this is the kidnapper who faxed you."_

"Wait a second." The officer covered the phone with his hand. "Bring the interception equipment here!" House was confused. "Who are you, exactly?"

"_Lucas Douglas."_

"Oh really?" The interception devices were connected to the phone and the call was put on speakers. "Why are you calling?"

"_Just wanted to tell you that if you suspect House, you're badly wrong."_

"Some of the evidence support him as a suspect."

"_Really? I put those fingerprints on the office building I faxed you from. I was able to 'steal' them using my professional skills."_

"Glad you told the truth. I believe you'll tell us where you are?"

"_Nope. But I can tell you, I really enjoyed the look on House's face when the officer brought him there."_

"You have probably left already." Officer Washington said and pointed the other officers in the room to go search for him.

"_I have."_

"Is Dr. Cuddy ok?"

"_I'm not going to tell you everything. You'll have to figure that out yourselves."_

"Why did you reveal yourself then?"

"_Let's just say that my plan didn't go exactly as planned. Actually, everything was completely ruined. It's now confirmed that I'll never have the good life I wanted to have with Lisa." _

"Have you hurt her?"

"_Figure that out yourself. Now, I have things to do." _Lucas hung up.

"Did you track him down?" Washington asked the interception manager.

"No trace."

"Damn it!" He said. "I still have a few questions for you, Dr. House." House stayed silent and looked shocked. "House?"

"Yes?"

"How well do you know this Lucas?"

"He worked for me some time ago."

"Worked for you?"

"I was even more screwed up then."

"O-okay. How did he seem like to you?"

"Not so much a drug-user as he is now, at least." The conversation was interrupted by an officer bringing a paper:

"The DNA comparison test results are in."

"Well?"

"They are negative, but it was confirmed that the victim is a female."

"Of course they're negative! Rachel is adopted." House said.

"We didn't know that..." Washington said.

"Idiots."

"We are, but the best idiots you can find. You're free to leave. We'll inform you if anything new comes up."

"What about her?" House said looking at Rachel.

"You're not her foster parent, so you don't have the right to take her home. You can say her good bye now."

"Before I go... How much blood was in there?"

"Grade 3 to grade 4." Washington said seriously. House nodded and rose up from the seat and went to Rachel.

"Hows!" Rachel yelled and happily jumped to his arms.

"Are you okay?" House asked.

"Where's momma?"

"I thought you could tell me."

"Momma's hand had red thing on it. Momma said she need help."

"Tell the rest to those _nice men_ over there. I'll need to go now. Love ya." House said, kissed Rachel on the forehead and put her down.

"I wanna come with you!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Why?"

House turned his gaze down. "I'm not your father." He said sadly and left.

A female social worker came to Rachel. "Rachel, dear, you need to come with me."

"I wanna go with House!"

"I know you do, but you can't."

"I wanna go with House!" Rachel yelled and started to cry loud. The social worker grabbed her arm but she started to fight. "I want momma and House!"

"I need some help here!" The social worker yelled.

* * *

><p>Outside the PD:<p>

"House!" Wilson yelled and ran to him with Foreman. "Well...?"

"At least 3rd grade bleeding. The blood was confirmed to be female."

"How could Lucas even dare to hurt Cuddy?" Foreman said.

"Don't ask me. I'm going home now." House said.

"You are just leaving like that?" Wilson yelled after him. "You can't!"

"They said they'd call if anything new occurs. You can of course ask them yourself."

"What happens to Rachel if Lisa is dead? You can't just abandon her!"

House stopped and turned towards Wilson. "There's no _if_! She's dead!" House yelled. Wilson saw his eyes filling with tears.

"House..." Wilson put his hand on House's shoulder.

"Leave me alone." House went to his car with his eyes wet and drove away. Wilson started to cry.

* * *

><p>At House's:<p>

House went straight to his bathroom, removed his mirror from the wall and checked his Vicodin hide. There was only one package left. He took the only two pills he could find in it and put them in his hand and sat down. He remembered:

_"When I got to the motel I jumped down from, I realized that... I can't live without this hospital, without all the puzzles, without my medical team, without my friends...without Rachel, and without you."_

The pain in his leg was getting worse. He looked at the pills in his hand.

_"I'm very sorry for your house and I'm ready to take the charges." _

_"House..." _

_"I understand if you can never forgive me, and fire me, but please, don't kick me out of your life. I need you."  
><em>

What happens now that Cuddy is dead?

_"House..."_

_"I love you, even if it doesn't seem like it." _

_"I haven't yet fired you."_

_"Yet."  
><em>

Will he become the messed up person he was before as his life shatters to pieces?

_"And you can return to work when you've gotten better. And, I think I'm forgiving you. Slowly, but I am. And I will not sue charges."_

"_...I'm very glad you're forgiving me."  
><em>

He threw the Vicodin package on the opposite wall with full force and was about to put the pills in his mouth, but was distracted by the door being knocked. "Come in, but..."

"_...I'm the most screwed up person in the world."_

"_I know."  
><em>

The door was knocked again. "The door is fucking open! Come in if you really want so hard to see a collapsed man not in a hospital!"

"_I love you."  
><em>

The three words he would never hear anymore from her mouth. House couldn't take it anymore. He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed.

* * *

><p>NOTE: This chapter isn't yet the conclusion for "The End?" so wait for more. And of course, I'll keep writing forward on from the end of this 3 part chapter.<p> 


	20. Pt15: The End? Conclusion

The End for Huddy and Hachel? I'm considering as I write...

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At PPTH:<p>

The team sat on their usual seats, but looking more serious than usual. Wilson was also with them, and you could see that he had cried a lot.

"I can't believe this." 13 said.

"There still might be hope, you know? If the bleeding could be immediately stopped after she lost that amount of blood, she could still be alive." Taub said. Everybody shook their heads.

"She would've needed immediate treatment." Chase said.

"But, maybe Lucas took him to some hospital or just a basic health care center." Wilson said.

"She would've been brought here." Foreman said.

Wilson hit the wall. "Why is this happening?"

"Hey hey, calm down!" Foreman said and came to comfort Wilson.

"How did Lucas become like this?" Wilson said and started to cry on Foreman's shoulder.

"I don't know. But the police will get him. And if they don't we will, right guys?"

"Right." Taub answered, followed by the others.

* * *

><p>At House's:<p>

The door was knocked again. "Are you deaf or what? I'm not coming to open the door!" House yelled. He heard the door being opened and saw Cuddy walk in wearing the same outfit as when they first got together. "I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

"Probably." Cuddy said.

"Even the door being opened?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave me? Did my charm fail?"

"I didn't choose to leave."

"I guess so. Damn Lucas."

"Lucas isn't the only blame. Blame yourself too."

"I'm blaming myself already. Otherwise, as a product of my imagination, you wouldn't be saying that."

"I still love you." Cuddy crouched towards House. "What about a kiss with this product of imagination?"

"I'd love that." House was about to kiss _the air_, but was distracted by the door being knocked again. He rose up and went to the door. He hesitated before opening it up. "You..."

"Mind coming with me searching for Lisa's body?" House hit the man in the face and he fell down. "Hey, it's not my fault what Lucas did."

"Sorry, I just..."

"I know how you feel."

"Where do you think she... or it is?"

"I know where Lucas liked to go during his breaks. Let's just go."

"So, Patrick. You probably heard from my staff?"

"I did, but that's not important now. Let's just go." Patrick said and they went into the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>At PPTH:<p>

"How's our patient?" Foreman said.

"Not too well. The sepsis symptoms keep coming and going." Chase said.

"Think guys, what could cause rapid symptoms of sepsis and internal damage to all over his body?"

"It's hard to think." Taub said.

"I know, but... Let's try. For House and for Cuddy." Foreman said.

"Okay."

"Maybe he takes something when we're not watching him." 13 said.

"That wouldn't explain the internal damage." Taub said.

"What about malaria?" Chase said.

"It's worth the try." Foreman said. "So, go test it. And also test for unknown substances in his blood flow, just in case." The team left, leaving Foreman in the room.

"Replacement House, huh?" Wilson said as he came into the room.

"Temporarily. Although, if House wants to be the new Dean, I'd like to take his place."

Wilson sighed. "A lot of sighes lately, huh?" He tried to laugh. "I wish she was still alive."

"There's always little hope."

Wilson's phone rang. "Dr. Wilson. House? Whose phone you're calling from?"

"_Patrick's."_

"Why are you..."

"_We're currently searching for Cuddy's body. It very probably is in this area." _

"Oh..."

"_So prepare to tell the news." _

"I-I will."

"_Wilson... Promise me something."_

"What is it?"

"_If and when we find her body... Promise me that you won't leave me."_

"What are you saying? Of course not!"

"_I need you."_

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

"_I need to hang up now. Tell Foreman I'll call later about the patient."_

"I'll do so." House hung up.

"Well?" Foreman said.

"He's searching for Lisa's body with Patrick. He told me to tell you that he'll call you later."

Foreman went quiet. "The moment of truth, huh?"

"Yeah." Wilson said. "I'll need to go now."

* * *

><p>At a location in some woods 50 miles south of town:<p>

"House!" Patrick yelled.

"You found her?"

"No, there's nothing here."

"Patrick!"

"What?"

"Here's a good mushroom. Want to eat it?"

"Haha, funny. Be serious, we're searching for the body of your fiance here."

"I think we should give up already. We've searched through the whole woods three times."

"She's here if she's anywhere."

"How can you be so sure? Are you in with Lucas?"

"Of course not!"

"Let's just leave already."

"Fine, aah!" Patrick yelled in pain as he fell down.

"What now?"

"I think I broke my leg."

"Good, just at the right time. We'll stop by the nearby health care center. Now come."

"I can't walk."

"You either walk to the car or stay here."

"Aah! Aaah!" Patrick yelled with every step he took.

"I'm not going to carry you." They reached the car and went in.

"How far is the health care center?"

"Just over there. You can slightly see it." They drove forward, silently, without saying anything to each other.

* * *

><p>At the parking lot of the health care center:<p>

"Here we are."

"Help me walk there."

"Actually, I'll go get you a wheelchair."

"Okay."

House left the car and walked inside the health care center. He took one of the many wheelchairs in the corridor and was about to leave, but he saw someone with similar hair to Cuddy's. "Cuddy!" He yelled. The woman turned around and was revealed not to be Cuddy. House left quickly outside. "Hop on."

"This is too small."

"Boohoo, just get on."

They started going towards the health care center. As they came in, House signed Patrick in. "This man here broke his leg. Patrick Robinson, born in 12/10/1970."

"Okay, do you have your health insurance with you?" The nurse asked Patrick.

"Here you go." He said and handed it to the nurse.

"Okay. Go wait there, the doctor will soon call you in."

House took Patrick next to the waiting seats and walked back to the nurse. "My name is Dr. Gregory House. If he needs a surgery, I want to ensure a transfer to PPTH."

"That's where he's going anyway."

"I want to be his treating doctor."

"Let me check your data from the database. Sorry, your medical license has been temporarily taken away."

"Oh... well, okay then." He said and went to sit in one of the waiting seats.

"Patrick Robinson?" The doctor said from the door.

"It's me." Patrick said. "House, do you mind?" House took him inside.

"I'll wait here." House said. He went back to the waiting seats. He saw someone with a black cap sitting behind him from the corner of his eye. "A cap this time of the year?" The person didn't answer. "You know, I shouldn't even be here. If I didn't fail so badly, I would be with home sleeping next to my future wife." The person stayed silent. "But now she's dead. And I'm here with the most annoying surgeon I've ever met. The last conversation I had with her wasn't too romantic."

"_What do you want for dinner?" House asked._

"_I'm going to cook tonight." Cuddy said._

"_I'm going to search for the fast food phone numbers in advance."_

"_I cook a lot better than you." _

"_No one cooks better than atheists."_

"_I'm an atheist too."_

"_You're a jew. You can never be an atheist."_

"_I don't believe in any god. That makes me an atheist."_

"_Jews are not atheists."_

"_How does atheism make you a better cook, anyway?"_

"_It just does."_

_"That's the best explanation you've ever used."_

"_Isn't it?"_

"_Please, just let me go to the store and cook something for you for a change."_

"_Okay, if it's so important to you."_

"_Rachel! Wanna go with momma to the store?"_

"_Okay." Rachel said. _

"_We're going now. We'll come back soon."_

"_I'll still keep the fast food numbers safe."_

"I didn't even give her the ring yet. It's like this if you want to see." The person didn't answer or turn to look at it. "Oh, you're sleeping, sorry. I think I'll need to go outside."

Outside House felt awful pain in his leg once again. He sat down on a trash can and his eyes started leaking with tears.

"Not the best place to sit on." Cuddy said.

"I decided to stop talking to hallucinations."

"You're on Vicodin again?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"But you did take some?"

"Yeah. The pain in my leg was so awful. As I'm not looking towards you, what hallucination of Cuddy are you exactly? What clothes are you wearing?"

"Just turn around and look yourself. And if I'm a product of your imagination, you should be able to transfer me in front of you and control the clothes I wear."

"My imagination is uncontrollable. Now, I plea you to just walk away so you'll disappear."

"Turn around."

"If you promise you'll disappear afterwards." He rose up and looked at the hallucination. "Well, I didn't expect to hallucinate you in those clothes." She was wearing a black shirt, ragged jeans and a black cap.

"Why not? Don't like these?"

"Just suprised that my mind didn't choose you in some sexy clothes, or in any other than some stranger's who didn't even respond to what I said."

"These aren't the best I've worn, I admit it. But whatever, is Rachel okay?"

House got shocked that she actually asked that question. "She's okay." He smiled. "So are you, I guess."

"A little injury in my shoulder but otherwise I am."

House walked towards her. He grabbed her from her hips and pulled her closer. "I thought I had lost you."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." House pulled her even closer.

"Ouch!" She yelled he accidently hit her shoulder.

"Sorry. At least that proves to me that you're real."

"House... I'm so sorry." She started to cry on House's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "Clearly all that blood wasn't yours?"

"No. Lucas killed an innocent woman."

"He really is crazy."

"And I think he might've also killed himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He just brought me here and said that I or anyone else will never see him again."

"We might be able to stop him."

"It was two hours ago."

"Too bad. Now he'll never face _my_ justice."

"Just stop talking." Cuddy said and they kissed. Patrick came out of the health care center and saw them.

"Lisa!"

"Patrick?"

"He came here with me searching for you." House said.

"Oh really?" Cuddy said suspiciously.

"Really." Patrick said as he rolled to them with his wheelchair. "I thought you were dead."

"Lucas wanted everyone to think I'm dead."

"That clever son of a bitch."

"He's probably commited suicide by now, but I'm not sure."

"We'll talk about him later. Now, I need some operations done on this leg. I'm going to PPTH with an ambulance."

"Then go to the ambulance already." Cuddy said. Patrick left.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They continued their interrupted kiss. House pulled away and said:

"Everything is going to be fine." He pulled Cuddy into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>I just couldn't kill Cuddy, I just couldn't. Wait for more.<p> 


	21. Pt16: The last chance

Aftermath of the two Cuddys being found. Will everything really be ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD

* * *

><p>At House's (&amp; Cuddy's) 11:50 pm:<p>

House and Cuddy were lying down on the bed, snuggled around each other trying to get sleep.

"What if we redo what happened when we first got together?" House asked.

"You mean..."

"Let's not go to work tomorrow." House started sliding his hand up on Cuddy's body starting from her legs.

"I'd love to stay home, but I need to free Wilson from his misery."

"He can handle it." House's cell phone rang.

"Wilson?"

"No one else would call this late."

"Answer him. He has a right to know I'm okay."

"Not yet." House hung up.

"I will call him personally then." Cuddy sat up started searching for her phone.

"Your phone is broken somewhere in the river, if I remember right what you told me." Cuddy turned to House. "And I've hidden mine."

"House!"

"Just enjoy for the time you can. Tomorrow you have a lot to explain, especially to our little crybaby who seemingly is on the other side of the world looking for you."

Cuddy smiled a little. "I guess you're right." She lied back down. Her smile disappeared as she realized something. "Didn't you cry for me as you thought I'm dead?"

"I...I..."

"You really took more than one Vicodin, didn't you?"

"Just two."

"_Just _two?"

"My leg was in awful pain."

"No it wasn't. You just tried to escape the mental pain!"

"Don't exaggerate, I'm not back on drugs."

"You promised me not to even touch those pills again!" Cuddy sat up.

"I was so... afraid. I thought I had lost you."

"If you take Vicodin every time you're afraid, you'll never learn to cope with what comes with marriage!" Cuddy was yelling.

"This was different! You could've died!" House yelled back.

"This is no different, House! When I last time was suspected with kidney cancer, you had to take those pills to support me. Now I'm going through chemotherapy for liver cancer, which might possibly renew anytime." Cuddy was calming down a bit.

"I don't have them anymore and I'm not going to prescribe..."

"Just shut up! I'm going to sleep on the couch." Cuddy rose from the bed and walked to the door.

"Your ass is sexy, you know?" Cuddy sighed deep and went to sleep to the couch. House looked at his mobile phone. He took it and dialed in Wilson's number.

"_Finally! How are you?"_

"Couldn't be better. Listen, can you still be the Dean for sometime?" House said almost whispering.

"_I guess so, but Foreman has started pressuring me already." _

"Tell Foreman he's fired."

"_What?"_

"Tell him he's fired. I'm not coming to work tomorrow, so I can't do it personally."

"_Why?"_

"Maybe scaring him a little makes him realize his place in the bottom of the dregs."

"_I'm not going to..."_

"Thanks, bye."

"_House!"_

* * *

><p>Next morning 6:55 am:<p>

Cuddy felt herself betrayed. She had actually thought House would've finally learned to stand all the mental pain without having to reduce it using those god-damn pills which had ruined their relationship before. Could she let it happen again?

She rose up from the couch, yawned and started dressing to her work clothes. She smelled bread and burned sugar in the air and went to the kitchen.

"Hows made me Frens toast." Rachel said happily.

"I have never tasted any before."

"Here you go." House said and handed Cuddy one. She bit a small piece of it.

"The sugar is a little burned, but tastes good."

"Tastes too burned. I should probably let you do these fancy breakfasts from now on." House said and threw his toast to the trash can.

"Umm... honey, go into the car, I'll come after a little discussion with Hows."

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

Cuddy was about to say something, but House said: "Of course. Just do as your mom says." House opened the front door for Rachel and she ran to the car.

"Do you really think you can just make me forget everything by making breakfast?"

"Nope."

"So you don't even want to... Aargh!" Cuddy yelled furious.

"By the way, you're not going to work today."

"What?"

"Wilson promised to do your work for this day. You got a chance to rest..." House took away his apron and grabbed Cuddy from the hips. "...and we have some quality time together after you've taken Rachel to day-care. I might also give you the ring today."

"Are you kidding me, Gregory House?" Cuddy pulled away and walked to the front door. "I'm going to work."

"What the hell can I do to prove that I'm there for you?" Cuddy closed the front door. House ran after her and yelled from the front door: "With what are you going to go exactly? You forgot these." He had the car keys in his hand. "It's my car."

"Then you drive!"

"I'm not coming today."

"You're or you will be fired!"

"I'm not even working for you currently."

"I'm serious."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Cuddy kept looking at him angrily. "Fine." He came out of the house and went into the car with Cuddy.

They took Rachel to day-care and went to PPTH, not talking to each other at all.

* * *

><p>At PPTH:<p>

"Foreman, I need to talk to you." Wilson said from the door.

"So, talk." Foreman asked.

"Actually, it's private."

"It can't be so private. We're still figuring out what's wrong with the patient with sepsis symptoms." Foreman said.

"Are you really really really sure you want everyone to hear it?" Wilson asked doubtly.

"Why not?"

"Fine then." Wilson hesitated. "You're fired."

Foreman laughed. "Oh am I? Another one of House's pranks, isn't it?" Wilson stayed quiet. "You're serious?"

"I am. But..."

"With what authority? Let me guess, your own."

"No, House's!"

Foreman walked to Wilson. "You convinced a broken man who has just lost his fiance fire someone you hate? You used him!"

"I will not accept accusations like that!"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"It was House's idea!"

"I don't think so." Foreman said and walked away. The others looked at Wilson.

"It wasn't my idea!" He kept claiming.

"Damn House. And why did you have to help him?" 13 said and ran after Foreman.

"What?" No one answered. Wilson left and met House on the hallway. "You weren't supposed to come to work today."

"But I did. You probably fired Foreman?"

"Right after you lose Cuddy, you start playing some kind of games again!"

"What games?" Cuddy said.

Wilson was shocked. "How long have you known?" He asked House.

"Not long. About 14 hours."

"You should've told me immediately!"

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my future wife, but..."

"You ruined everything, like always." Cuddy continued. "You've been freed from the Dean job. Come into my office if you want to hear everything." She left towards her office.

"Well done, again." Wilson said to House and started following Cuddy.

"Everything's always my fault." House said.

"Isn't that Cuddy?" Taub said as she and Wilson walked past their room.

"It is. Let's go..." Chase started and rose up with Taub.

"You're going nowhere yet."

"Where was she found?" Chase asked.

"You can go ask her, after you answer an important question I need to ask."

"You don't seem to be too relieved." Taub said.

"That's why I need to ask you, do women always make everything so complicated?"

"Pretty much. Why do you..." Chase said.

"Chase is wrong. It depends on the woman." Taub said.

"I know from my own experience."

"So do I." Taub started to argue with Chase.

"Compromise: Cuddy makes everything _cuddycated_." House said. "Where's 13 and what about our case?" He sat down on his chair.

"13 is comforting Foreman and..." Taub started.

"How could you fire him?" Chase interrupted.

"He needs to learn where he belongs."

"So you're just playing with him." Taub said.

"Is it playing if I help him realize who he is?" House said.

"Whatever. Anyway, the sepsis symptoms keep coming and going." Chase said.

"Any substances in his blood flow?"

"Battery acid." Chase said.

"Sulfuric acid poisoning. Case solved."

"Not yet. We don't know where it's coming from." Chase said.

"There's no corrosion in his digestive system, so he isn't eating it."

"Take an MRI and an X-ray. We need to find out where he's hiding the battery."

"First we'll go see Cuddy." Taub said.

"You do that." Taub and Chase left.

Wilson came in. "Cuddy's broken."

"Oh really? I thought she would be perfectly fine after her little vacation with Lucas."

"How could you fall for Vicodin again? It seems she'll never forgive you."

"She forgave me after I drove through her house. Now I've taken two painkillers, and it's dooming our relationship?"

"This isn't just about the pills. She's right."

"Right about what?"

"Whenever you are under the influence of Vicodin, you're not fully present. That means you can't fully support her."

"I don't have any left. Am I just going to magically make them appear out of the air?"

"She has lost her trust on you. She said she'll break up with you this evening."

"Then she forgives me again and we'll get back together. Our little circle of love."

"Not this time. She actually asked me to be your supervisor."

"The time of dictatorship will come to an end, then."

Wilson got angry. "Don't you care about Cuddy, you idiot? She needs you and you need her. If you really want to ruin both your and her life then just sit there without doing anything!" He yelled.

"Why would I care? If she doesn't accept me as who I am..."

"Are you really that stupid? She doesn't care what kind of a House you are, as long as you are... well, House. When you're on Vicodin, you're not the House she sees."

House's face turned sad. "What can I do, Wilson?"

"You need to prove her you're ready to commit into your relationship without Vicodin."

House's face turned to his _case solved _expression. "I got an idea, but I need your help." He said and left the room. Wilson followed him.

"What kind of an idea?"

"I'm going to book us a ticket to New Orleans."

"This is not a good time for a vacation."

"You'll see. Follow me with your own car."

* * *

><p>4 hours later at House's:<p>

"I'm proud of you." Wilson said. "You really made a good decision. If she dumps you now, then it's surely over."

"If it's over, then my life here is over."

"Whatever happens, I'll be there to support you both."

House checked himself from a mirror. "Do I look good in this suit?" Wilson was about to answer but House continued: "You'd better not answer that. It might sound gay."

"What's wrong with gay people?"

"Nothing, but you don't want to make yourself look like you'd be attracted to me." The door was knocked. "Who did you call?"

"Thirteen."

"Didn't come up with anyone else?"

"You gave me 3 hours time. Who could've I found?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. You go get Cuddy with your car."

"Fine." Wilson opened the door. "Hi. I need to get going." He went past 13.

"So..." Thirteen started. "You've made a brave decision."

"If you don't come up with anything to talk, that's fine. Just do what I tell you to, I gave you 3 days off from work for this."

"I will."

"Let's get going." House said.

* * *

><p>In Wilson's car, 70 miles south of Princeton:<p>

"Tell me now, where are we going?" Cuddy said.

"Somewhere where you can forget everything bad that has happened to you lately, as I promised."

"What about my chemotherapy in two days?"

"You'll make it back for that."

"What about Rachel?"

"She's at your mom's."

"What about... House?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"I didn't have the time to dump him and I don't want to do it over a mobile phone. Especially now that my own is lost."

"Don't worry about that. Just relax and enjoy our little vacation."

"How can I thank you enough? I'll pay you back."

"You don't need to."

"Of course I will."

"Let's talk about that later. We're there soon."

* * *

><p>At the Atlantic City International, in the flight to New Orleans:<p>

"Are you sure about this? I mean... isn't this too fast?" 13 said.

"Now or never."

"I'm not questioning you, but..."

"Everybody always questions me."

"Are you sure you booked Wilson's and Cuddy's seats so that she doesn't see you?"

"Of course I did."

"Of course?"

"This is my last chance. I will not ruin it."

"Oh well."

_Welcome to the AirTran flight from Atlantic City to New Orleans._

"Let's hope they made it." 13 said.

_Please put your seatbelts on. Use of mobile phones, USB-network adapters and other radio frequency devices is prohibited._

House had never been this nervous.

_In the air, in addition to water you can have orange juice and bread roll with mettwurst. We will arrive in New Orleans Airport around 10:04 pm. Have a nice flight._

* * *

><p>At New Orleans Airport, leaving the airplane:<p>

"Let's be quick." House said and started running through the boarding corridor. "We need to get there before Cuddy."

"If we run like this, we will end up in jail for the next 24 hours."

They arrived at the waiting room. "Okay, let's find the AirTran office."

"It's over there." 13 said. House ran there, with 13 following long behind.

Cuddy and Wilson had also arrived. "Why New Orleans?" Cuddy asked suspicious. Before Wilson could answer, they were stopped by two security guards.

"Are you Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" The security guard asked.

"I am."

"Come with us." The other security guard said.

"What has she done?" Wilson asked.

"You come too."

* * *

><p>At the AirTran office:<p>

"How did you get the license?" 13 asked.

"Through the net. Out-of-state people don't need to wait." House said.

"When did you get a divorce with Dominika?"

"I got an immediate divorce after she was returned to Ukraine to face prosecutions of murder."

"Really? You got lucky, otherwise you wouldn't be able to marry Cuddy now. Are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"Basic House..."

"I'm terrified."

"Everything will be fine."

"I hear that way too often." The security guards came in with Cuddy and Wilson.

"House? What is this?" Cuddy said confused.

"How does it seem like? Who do we have here?"

"You, me, Wilson, 13, and a judge..." Cuddy thought for a moment. "Two witnesses, an officiant, you and me..."

"This is our wedding."

"W-why?"

"Because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want you to leave me."

"Honey..."

"If you abandon me now, my life in Princeton is over. It's up to this moment. If you say no and dump me, which would be breaking the promise you automatically made during our engagement, I'll start a new life here." Cuddy stayed quiet. "Not that I'll be happy. If you answer yes, we will return together to Princeton and live a happy life as a family, obviously."

"I-"

"Before you answer, I'd like to show you your engagement ring." He took the pack from his pocket and opened it. He put the ring on Cuddy's finger. "Formally engaged for three seconds. My personal record."

"Just stop talking." Cuddy said. She was almost crying. "I-I-I..."

"Just say straight." House said as he walked back to his position.

She considered for some time. "Let's get over with it." She walked next to House.

"Are we ready to start?" The judge asked.

"Yeah." Cuddy said.

"If I understood correct, Dr. House has his own vow."

"Just something I came up with during the flight. I might not even remember it right."

Cuddy smiled. "It doesn't matter."

"I can still remember when we first met at the book store. My first thought _was 'ooh, what a sexy __girl' _actually. But I didn't know by then that we would actually be standing here today. Or actually, I never thought I'd be married at a crappy office like this. Whatever, after we remet at PPTH, I was changed, a lot." House had to think of his next words. "I put you through hell for the next six years of your life, but I never could've imagined that the seventh year would be a rollercoaster like this. We get together, then you dump me, I drive through your house, you forgive me, we get back together..." The judge was watching House confused. "...then you get cancer, your sister dies and you almost lose your daughter in the process."

Wilson started to cry.

"Come on!" 13 said.

"It's just so sweet..."

"Then you get kidnapped by your ex, he lets you free and commits suicide. The question is..." House sighed. "How many times have I really been there for you? The only times I have have been under the influence of drugs." House paused and he started smiling. "Now it's going to change. I love you, Lisa Cuddy, and I will take you as my wife."

Cuddy was crying out of happiness. "I love you too. I don't have a vow."

"Just come up with something."

Cuddy made up something quickly in her mind. "In your vow, you made yourself look worse than you actually are. As I said before, you're the most incredible man I've ever met. You might've let me down many times, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I have left you too easily before, but I promise it won't happen again. So... I, Lisa Cuddy, take you, Gregory House, as my husband."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

House and Cuddy kissed. "So, what now?" Cuddy asked

"We're going to spend one day in a five star hotel. Then we'll go back home and prepare for your probably last chemotherapy."

"What about us?" 13 asked.

"I don't know, I didn't book places for you in the hotel." House said.

"So you just left us abandoned?"

"Yup."

"We'll come up with something." Wilson said. "Let them enjoy their moment."

"Let's just sign the license and leave." House said.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	22. Pt17: Operation Wilson

Every time I listen to Pain by Three Days Grace or Jimmy Eat World, my mind fills with different ideas for this fanfiction. I'll then have to pick one of them, and it's not too easy.

And don't worry, Huddy and Hachel were already saved in the last chapter.

Translate the French part to English (or whatever your mother tongue is) using Google Translate or whatever translate service you prefer if you want to know what food House is making his joke about. When I translated it to Finnish, Translate messed up, so don't be suprised if you got non-food words in the translation.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At the hotel's restaurant:<p>

Cuddy and House were looking at their menus. House saw many wierd foods he had never eaten before. He wanted to warm the currently chill atmosphere between him and Cuddy, so he picked one food with the wierdest name he had ever heard and made up a joke in his mind.

"Poisoned guitar awesomeness with detonatable salad bombs..." Cuddy put her menu down and looked angrily at House. "That's how it sounds like."

"Could you try to behave for once? Believe me, we're going to visit many restaurants until we become senile."

"I'd rather stay home with Rachel. You know, it might be better that she's with someone who actually cares about her than her nanny."

"You need to be representing in different parties and lunches with me. And besides, she will grow up and be able to go to restaurants in the next few years."

"What if she learns to hate restaurants?"

"She will eventually be a teenager. I believe that by then she wants to be more with her boyfriend than her stepfather."

"What if these restaurant evenings are at the same time as the my and Wilson's get-togethers?"

"You can move them." Cuddy said and started getting frustrated. "Be serious about this. I really need you when I'm representing myself, the hospital or especially when I'm representing our family."

"I'll be there when it's about family. Screw the hospital..."

"And screw me?"

"You're my family, when I say I'm there for the family, I'm there for you. Just try to make your schedule so that I can be in almost every get-together. Wilson will be very angry if I'm not."

"It's not up to me only. And besides, what's wrong with restaurants?"

"They're boring."

"So our date is boring?"

"At least for now. But when we get to the part without clothes..."

"Can't you think of anything else than sex? Is that why you married me?" Cuddy asked sarcastically.

"I told you in the vow why I married you."

"Maybe I didn't listen."

"Come on! I thought about it through the whole 2 hour flight."

"How does the sarcasm feel?"

"You make it sound worse than it is."

Cuddy laughed at House's response.

"Have you already decided?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take..." Cuddy started.

"We'll both take poisoned guitar awesomeness with detonatable salad bombs." House interrupted.

"Excuse me?" The waiter said confused.

"He probably meant _poisson cuit avec de la salade et pommes de terre cuites_."

"Umm... Any drinks?"

"Have you got beer?" House asked.

"Our drinks are listed in the menu."

"Bar-sack, board-sex, front-sack...In English?"

"We'll take Margaux." Cuddy said.

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

"If you don't start behaving, this date is over." Cuddy said angrily.

"Why are we even on a date? We're married now."

"Married people do go on dates. And stores aren't open this late, so we couldn't have made food."

"Anything but this."

That did it for Cuddy. "Fine then. Cancel our orders." She said sadly, took her handbag and was about to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." House grabbed her hand. "If it's so important, which I don't understand..."

Cuddy pulled her hand away and left the restaurant. "Hi." She said as she Wilson walked past her.

"What did you do now?" Wilson asked and sat down.

"Was myself, which Cuddy doesn't of course accept. Where's 13?"

"I don't know myself. She left pretty quickly after you left us hanging."

"Did you find yourself a hotel?"

"A cheap one, but at least I did."

"Why are you here?"

"I called my old friend who lives here nowadays. We are supposed to meet here."

"A she or a he?"

"A she actually." Wilson's face turned serious. "And that's what I need to talk about."

"Let me guess. She's dating someone and you'd want to fuck her hard." House smiled.

Wilson sighed deep. "Why am I opening up to you about this?" Wilson rubbed his forehead. "It's about what we're going to discuss."

The waiter brought the _poisson cuits _and the drinks. "Here you go. Where did your wife go?"

"She got bored."

"Somehow I feel that it's not about the restaurant. Enjoy your meal, if you can." The waiter left.

"So, tell me."

"Promise not to tell Cuddy."

"I will."

"That friend of mine... She... she..."

"What is so serious?"

"She offered me a job here... in New Orleans."

"Aah, I understand now."

"Y-you do?"

"It's simple. You're afraid that if you don't accept the offer, you won't get laid tonight." House ate a piece of a potato and drank from his wine glass. "This is okay. Too bad Cuddy's meal was left for you to eat."

"I'm leaving Princeton."

House was so shocked that he spit the wine out right on the table and a little bit on his pants. "You what?"

"I know it might sound a little quick, but..."

"Nothing beats being in bed with a sexy woman."

"It's not about that."

"Are you saying that it's about happiness?" Wilson stayed silent. "Come on! You might be even happier than me."

"That's the problem House! I am not." Wilson rubbed his forehead again. "It's not that I'm not happy in Princeton. I just thought about what you said about not being happy without Cuddy."

"That defies logic. You're not happy without Cuddy and then you leave Princeton, which leads you to not being with Cuddy."

"No no no no no no! I can't achieve full happiness without a girlfriend. That's what I meant. Here's my chance. I got everything else here tripled, except for the size of my house, which gets three times smaller..."

"And except for me."

"I hope you're not taking this personally."

"Of course not. Why would I even care?"

"Says the man with wet pants." House looked at his pants. "I'll come visit Princeton everytime I have 2 or more days off. Can I stay overnight with you and Cuddy then?"

"Says the man who abandons his friends." House rose up and left towards the door.

"Don't go anywhere! We need to talk more."

"I need to go make up with my wife."

"I'm not paying for..." House had already left. "Damn it."

* * *

><p>At hotel room #033<p>

House used his key card to open the door. The lights were shut. "Are you sleeping already?" He asked. "I'm sorry that I ruined our first marriage date. I promise not to do that again." No response. "Come on! I was just being me." The lights went on and he saw Cuddy in a tight shirt and a short skirt.

"I know." She walked to House and grabbed him from his shoulders. "I love you that way." They started kissing and ended up in bed. "Why are your pants wet?"

"Blame Wilson."

They started to take their clothes off, but House interrupted:

"We need to talk."

Cuddy's face turned serious. "Oh my god, you're not going to regret and end this marriage now!"

"Listen..."

"You listen! I didn't sign the license just to hear from you that you're not ready!"

"Lisa..."

"I love you! You're not leaving me now."

"It's about Wilson."

"Oh... What about him?"

"He got a job offer from a friend of his, who probably is pretty sexy, as he accepted it."

"What is it to you?"

"What is it to me? He's going to abandon us and move here!"

Cuddy laughed. "He's not abandoning us. He's moving on with his life."

"What happened to us as you were about to move on?"

"It was a mistake."

"Wilson's making one too."

"If I had moved on, I would've lost you. If Wilson moves on, he gets someone. See a difference?"

"He gets someone and loses us."

"He can always come visit and if he regrets, the spot is open for the next few weeks."

"Do you really think he would? He gets his new perfect life with his new perfect girlfriend and he forgets us."

Cuddy laughed again. "You do actually care."

"He's my friend, why wouldn't I?"

"Experience."

"I've changed."

"You don't need to act on me."

"I really do care."

"We can talk to him tomorrow. But now, let's just enjoy ourselves." Cuddy turned the table light off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the restaurant:<p>

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Wilson's friend said.

"Hi Kate. That's fine."

She sat down. "But you clearly aren't. Having second thoughts?"

"My best friend didn't take my leaving too well."

"Lisa? Maybe she has a crush on you."

"Lisa doesn't even know yet, at least I hope."

"You actually told House?" Wilson nodded. "Do you really think he cares?"

"He learned to care about people after he almost lost Cuddy. But..."

"You wouldn't have excepted a strong reaction?"

"I'm not sure."

"You can still withdraw. Nothing has been written yet."

"I don't want to withdraw. This is the chance of my life and I hope he'll understand it."

"Let's discuss the details of the contract of employment then." She opened her bag and handed Wilson a paper. "Read it through properly, it's the first version which can still be edited."

* * *

><p><em>Contract of Employment New Orleans Children's Hospital<em>

_ Clinic of Oncology_

_This contract of employment is legal for two years and after that it must be renewed or the employee is not legally working for the employer..._

_...by signing this contract _

_We (The Employer and the Employee) agree to the above terms:_

* * *

><p>Wilson sighed and rubbed his forehead. Would he really be ready to leave Princeton behind?<p>

After thinking he said: "Give me a pen."

"I'll sign it first." Kate said and wrote her name on the paper. "Here you go, after you've signed it, it's final."

Wilson signed his name on the paper. "A new era in my life." He handed the paper to Kate.

"When are you going to leave your notice to PPTH?"

"Right when I get home." Wilson said.

"Good. We'll see in a month." Kate stood up and shook hands with Wilson.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She left the restaurant, leaving Wilson rubbing his forehead.

* * *

><p>At the hotel room #033 next morning 9 am:<p>

"House! We need to get going! How long are you going to stay there?"

"_What can I do about it? That stupid restaurant food of yours gave me some kind of a food poisoning._"

"I'm glad I didn't eat it. Just try to be quick, so we can make it to the plane."

"_What if we don't?_"

"It's not an option."

"_My intestines don't agree._"

"My last chemotherapy is tomorrow. If you really want my cancer to renew..."

House flushed the toilet, washed his hands and opened the door. "As MDs we both know that bowel inflammation is a serious disease."

"Just put your jacket on and let's get going."

* * *

><p>At the airport:<p>

"Wilson has seemingly decided not to get his stuff from Princeton." House said.

"Is he moving?" Thirteen asked.

"He is and it was supposed to be a secret." Cuddy said.

"It was, but not anymore. Tell everyone in the team." House said to Thirteen.

"You act like a child." Cuddy said.

"Children don't come up with genious plans like mine."

"What now?" Cuddy asked and sighed.

"If every one of his friends turns against his decision, he won't move anywhere."

"How can you be so sure everyone turns against him? I'm glad for Wilson."

"Me too." Thirteen said.

"Silence, slave!" House said to Thirteen. "As a warning to you and the others: If anyone of you agrees with Wilson's decision, they're fired. Pass forward to everybody."

"No they're not." Cuddy said.

"_But they don't have to know that._" House _fake whispered _to Cuddy.

Wilson arrived. "Hi guys."

"I already thought that sex had possesed you." House said.

"First, I didn't have sex. And second, you should respect my decision."

"I do."

"Especially because... Oh, really?"

"Of course. You're my friend. If you really think it's for your best, then do it."

"Well... that's good."

"Come over here." House said and spread his arms. He hugged Wilson. "I've never said this before, but you mean a lot to me."

Wilson was confused. "You mean a lot to me too." House let him go. "I think we need to board our flight."

Everyone took their bags and started walking towards the boarding gate. Cuddy whispered House:

"_What are you scheming now?_"

"Nothing. He really means a lot to me."

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"She thinks I'm scheming. I'm really hurt by you saying that." Cuddy sighed.

As they were in the plane, House was happy that part A of his plan _Operation Wilson _had worked like it should.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	23. AN: Goodbye

This chapter will be added to all of my stories as a goodbye message.

* * *

><p>I'm going to once again abandon writing stories, this time permanently. I've found happiness in my life and for some reason inspiration has disappeared. I guess writing was coping with not being happy.<p>

But I do have good news: You have a right to continue my stories. I don't necessarily want them to end but I don't have the time nor the inspiration :/

* * *

><p>The following conditions apply:<p>

1. The story you're writing respects the original story.

- Original pairings, AU continuation of the story allowed if it doesn't defy the logic between the original and the new one.

2. Might sound stupid but... Keep a clean structure in the story; meaning that make enough paragraph spacing so it won't become hard to read. I made that mistake a long time ago and learned from it. (I can't demand good grammar. It is something you learn in time.)

There is something I won't demand but rather wish: Keep the maturity of the story at a level good for it. (Code Lyoko: No sex please).

If you are going to continue my story, you don't necessarily need to inform me. But I'll be visiting this account to see if I could follow the continuation stories :)

If you agree with the conditions above, you have a right to continue any of my stories.

* * *

><p>So, saying goodbye to FF. Cya sometimes, maybe :)<p>

Oh God that seemed too official... xD


End file.
